Don't Say Goodbye
by Luv Eternity
Summary: Brooke Davis has a not so great life. But when a boy (Lucas Scott) comes into her life, she wants to make sure she makes things go perfect. But after a night of love she discovers something. She keeps it a secret. What happens when he finds out? Will she have time to make things right? Or will she let him go? 4 Years Later, her past comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_As I slowly walk toward the road I can't help but to think "What have I gotten myself into?" I know I shouldn't have done what I did. Is this where I was suppose to end up? Is this destiny. If it is... I don't believe. I just wish I could take it all back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry is all I could say. I should've never listened to her. My mother. Don't let this be the end. I won't give up. Please. Then I hear a soft scream but as I approach closer It grows louder. I start to shake inside but I manage to keep walking. I'm sorry. I should've let him go. It was stupid. I should've let that night be magical. The secret. I should've never kept it a secret. I wish I could take it back. I would've said something. Don't let him give up on me. I won't give up on him. This isn't destiny. Destiny. What does that word mean. I hear the scream again. I know that voice. That's... me. Screaming from inside. I didn't want this for myself. I may never forgive myself. But I need him to forgive me. I wanted to tell him. I couldn't make out the words so I let him leave. I regret it. Don't let him leave again. I give him my hand. To hold onto. I don't want it all to slip away again. I believe. Does he belive? Help I yell from inside. But I keep walking. Why am I walking? Where to. I don't know. But I keep walking. Wherever I go would be better than home. Home. That's where it all went wrong. That's no home, that's the dungeon I was locked in forever. Where I never wanted to be. I believe I'm cursed. My life is all kinds of fucked up. He wanted to be here. I wanted him to be here. But the secret. The secret I kept. Why did I keep that secret. I'm sorry. But the more I repeat those words doesn't make it ok. But I am. I will always be. I apologize. Don't let him stay mad. Let him run to me. I'm sorry._

4 Years Earlier:

"Good Morning." said Victoria

"Morning." said Brooke firmly

"Breakfast?" asked Victoria

"I'm not hungry." said Brooke firmly

(Horn Honks)

"That's Peyton. I got to go." said Brooke

"Bye." said Victoria

"Bye." said Brooke then walks out of the house and gets into the car

"Hey." said Brooke

"Hey. You ok?" asked Peyton

"Victoria's back." said Brooke

"You must feel like crap." said Peyton

"How does someone leave and come back after 2 years and wants everything to be perfect." said Brooke

"Victoria. I'm sorry." said Peyton

"Let's go. I can't stand this house anymore. It's like a dungeon." said Brooke laughing

Tree Hill High:

"Hey Brooke." said a girl

"Wassup, Brooke." said a guy

"Hey." I say

_Today is the first day of school. It's Senior year. I can't wait for it to be over. But then I notice the cutest boy I ever seen. I stare into his blue eyes from a far. In my mind he's walking in slow motion. I notice he's walking this way. I turn to Peyton for a breath check then I flip my hair like they do in the movies. I bat my eyes but a eye flash falls out. Messed up the whole approach. I get the lash out and lift my head to find him standing in front of me. I try to speak but nothing comes out._

"Hey." said the blue eyed boy, "I'm Lucas."

"I.. um... Broo...umm..." said Brooke

"Her name is Brooke and she said Hi." said Peyton, "I'm Peyton."

"Hey. This is my first time at Tree Hill." said Lucas

"Well.. I have to go do something but Brooke can give you a tour." said Peyton

_I give Peyton a evil stare. "Why the hell did you do that? She smiles and walks away and turns around and motions for my to show him around. He stares into my eyes and I fall into a deep spell. _

"You ok?" asked Lucas

"Umm... yeah." I said then I began to show him the tour

"That's the gym." said I

"Do you guys have a besketball team here?" asked Lucas

"Yeah. That's about to the only sport. That and cheerleading." said I

"Let me guess. You're a cheerleader." said Lucas

"Captain." I said

"Nice." said Lucas

_I know you should wait for the guy to ask you but I couldn't wait. I needed to ask. Those eys were killing me. It was like posion. But I good kind a posion. Even though there's no good kind. You get what i'm saying! Anyway... I stood up tall and as soon as the words were about to some out, he said..._

"Wanna go out with me?"

_How could I say no?_

"Yes." I said

"Great. Meet me and Karen's Cafe after school." said Lucas

"Sure." said I said

_He walks away leaving me with a humongos smile. The kind of smile that big enough for a bee to fly in. Ok, maybe i'm exaggerating. But that's how happy I was. Now I really can't wait for school to be over. Come on 8 hours. 8 HOURS? Oh Lordy. :(_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I pull into the driveway of the cafe. I look into my rear view mirror. I look good. (Laugh) I get out of the car then fix my clothes. I'm ready. Just be yourself. Ok. I'm walking in. Don't fall. Don't fal.. He sees me. Just walk up to him._

"Hey."

"Hey. Glad you could make it." said Lucas

"I'm glad you could make it, too."

"Well. I work here so..." said Lucas

"You work here? Cool."

"Yeah. This is actually my mom's cafe. Let me introduce you." said Lucas

"Oh goody." I said nervously

_Good impression. Good impression. Good impression._

"Mom, this is Brooke. Brooke, my mom." said Lucas

"Pleasure to meet you." said Karen

"You to. This is a nice cafe you have."

"Thank you. I try." said Karen

_That went better than I thought. BOO-YAA! Too corny, uh?_

"How was the date?" asked Peyton

"It went better than I thought it would. I met his mom."

"Cool." said Peyton, "Someone's got a boyfriend."

"Shut up. What were you doing all day?"

"Nothing. Hanging out with Nate." said Peyton

"Cool. Well, I have to get home. I have curfew."

"Poor you." said Peyton

"I know right. Bye." then I leave

_Ok. Just in case you didn't know. Peyton is my best friend. She's been since we were kids. Nathan is her annoying but hot brother. But he has nothing on Lucas if you ask me. (Laugh)_

"It's pass you're curfew." said Victoria

"I know. It won't happen again."

"It better not." said Victoria

"Why did you leave?"

"That doesn't matter." said Victoria, "Go to bed."

"It may not matter to you, but it matters to me. Ever since dad died-" _Victoria cuts me off_

"I don't wanna talk about that." said Victoria

"You seem to never do." _then I storm into my room_

_She never wants to talk about dad. Everytime I bring it up she changes the subject. I know she has a secret. No matter how much she tries to hide it. _

_The second day of school. The only thing that's on my mind is Lucas. I'm walking, looking around for him when I notice him with some chick. I'm trying to come up with the best approach. I don't wanna cause a scene. I don't even know all the facts. Oh my God! They're hugging. I've never seen her a day in my life. Is she knew to? Mmh. Just... ask him._

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey Brooke." said Lucas, "This is my sister Haley."

_Sister? And that's why you don't cause a scene. I would've been looking like a freak show. Plus, it's not like we're dating. Atleast now I know that there's still a chance. BOO-YA! Still corny? _

"Hi." said Haley

"Hi."

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you at the cafe." said Haley then walks off

"Haley was addopted. We've been best friends since we were 8. When her parents died we took her in. She was like a sister to me anyway." said Lucas

"That's sweet."

_That really is sweet. I'm not saying that to be flirty. Ok, maybe a little. But not all the way. He's such a gentlemen. I think i'm in love. (Laughs) Just kidding._

"So.. wanna do something today?"

"Sure." said Lucas

"I know a great place we can go. Here's my address. Be there at 8. Smile." _then I take his picture_

"Why did you take a picture of me?" asked Lucas

"You'll find out tonight. Cya." _then I walks off flirtatiously_

_As i'm in my bathroom putting on my make-up there's a knock on the door. That must be Peyton. She said she was gonna come over. I need my bff opinion. Yes, Brooke Davis needs an opinion. I'm not a fashionista all the time, you know._

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey. I need you help."

"Brooke Davis needs help? Wow." said Peyton

"Whatever. Which one should I wear?"

_Theses are the outfits choices: 1) A white tank top with a black vest and black jeans with white earings and a silver necklace with black feathers. 2) A burgany strapless dress with a black belt and black pumps. 3) Jean jacket with a white shirt that says "Hottie." and a jean mini skirt. with white perls and black boots._

"You don't wanna be skany but you don't wanna be classy. Plus, you're going to a bar. I say the vest." said Peyton

"I thought so."

"When will he be here?" asked Peyton

"In about 5 minutes."

"What?" asked Peyton

_Then there's a knock on the door followed by the doorbell. I'm not ready yet. I don't wanna keep him waiting. So, Peyton opens the door._

"Hey." said Peytion

"Hey." said Lucas

"Brooke's not ready yet but you can sit down and wait for her./ It'll oly take a sec." said Peyton

"Ok." said Lucas

"I'm ready now."

"You look nice." said Lucas

"Thanks, I try my best. You look good yourself."

_He was wearing blue jeans with a red shirt and a brown long sleeve jacket. But no matter what he's wearing, he'll still be SUPER H-O-T-T HOTT!_

"Wow. This is where you wanted to take me." said Lucas

"Yeah. This place is fun."

"It looks like it. So.. whatcha wanna do?" asked Lucas

"Well... we can play some pool, grab a beer, and the last thing is up to you."

"Sounds like fun." said Lucas

_After I got done beating Lucas at pool, we handed for the bar and grab a beer. Of course we had to be 21 but I had it covered._

"Here you go, Bridget and Henry." said the Bartender

"That why you took my picture?" asked Lucas

"Yep. So... tell me about you."

"Mu favorite color is blue. I love rock music and reading. And... I stink at pool." said Lucas

"Cool."

_Rock music and reading? Ok..._

"So... you're turn to decide what to do next."

"Really? Ok... umm..." said Lucas

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._

"We can play pool again." said Lucas

"Great." I said not excitedly

_And... he didn't kiss me. Bummer!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_So. It's the weekend and I have nothing to do. Im still stuck on why Lucas didn't kiss me. Is there something wrong with me? (Laughs) Who am I kidding? I'm Brooke Davis. Nothing's wrong with me. ECEXPT LUCAS WONT KISS ME! To dramatic? Yeah... I know. Anyway, I guess i'll go to Peyton's house. Hang out there or something._

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey."

"I'm glad you came over. I was bored as hell." said Peyton

"Where's Nathan?

"In his room. Playing wideo games with one of his friends I guess." said Peyton

_As I walk into Nathan's room to say "Hi" I notice the most shockingly thing ever!_

"Lucas?"

"Hey Brooke." said Lucas

"Hey." said Nathan

"What's going on in here?" asked Peyton, "O wow."

_Peyton decides to laugh at the whole situation. I don't see anything funny. I'm like feeling kind of... icky._

_I decide to go to Karen's Cafe to see if Haley could help me with Lucas._

"Welcome to Karen's Cafe." said Haley _reading a notepad_

"It's me. Brooke?"

"Oh, im sorry. I wasnt paying attention. Trying to stick to the orders. Is there something I can help you with?" asked Haley

"Umm... maybe. I need some help with Lucas."

"What kind of help?" asked Haley

"I asked Lucas about the things he's into and he gave me nothing. All I know is that he likes rock music and reading."

"Lucas is a very interesting person he you show him he can be. If not then he's just... boring." said Haley

"That's what I thought. So, I took him to a bar."

"Have you done anything Lucas would enjoy?" asked Haley

"That's the thing, I don't know what he enjoys."

"Ok.. He loves rock music, reading, basketball, fixing things and helping." said Haley

"That's it?"

"Yep. Sorry if I couldn't help that much." said Haley

_After I got some information out of Haley, I decided to do something Lucas might enjoy. My mom went to my aunt's for the night and will be back in the morning so I decided to decorate the house with all kinds of basketball stuff. I borrowed rock music from Peyton. I got her to draw some basketball players and I even read a basketball sports section. There's no way I won't get my kiss now. So, I called Lucas about a hour ago and he should be here... (doorbell) now._

"Hey." said Lucas

"Hey. I'm glad you decided to come."

"No problem. This looks great. I didn't know you were into all of this stuff." said Lucas

"I'm not but I figured we could do something you like. Meaning rock music and basketball. Sorry, but the readiing thing wasn't working."

"Thanks Brooke. It means alot that you did this." said Lucas

"So... what would you like to do?"

"Well... we could sit here and you tell me about you." said Lucas

"Ok. What would you like to know?"

"What do you like? What do you like to do? Your favorites?" asked Lucas

"I like to design clothing and dance around like a monkey. My favorite food is... McDonald's. My favorite color is voilet. My favorite movie is... The Hitcher. _(Sophia Bush played in The Hitcher)_ And I like you." said Brooke

"I like you too." said Lucas

"You gonna tell me or show me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas

"Damn it, Lucas. Do you not find me attractive."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucas

"I want you to kiss me. Don't you get it. All the flirty talk. Are you really that stupid?"

"I didn't want to kiss you until I knew where this was going. I was gonna kiss you Brooke." said Lucas

"UGH! I feel so stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Come here." said Lucas _then he kisses me_

_Finally! It was so amazing. I felt like I was gonna melt. I'm on cloud nine. Before I knew it... it was morning!_

"Hey." said Lucas

"Huh? It's morning?"

"Yeah." said Lucas

"Oh my God. You gotta go."

"What? Why?" asked Lucas

"My mom will be back any minute."

"Ok. I'll see you later?" asked Lucas

"Yeah. Bye." _I said pushing him out of my bedroom _

_So, After all of that. I went to tell Peyton about the night we had._

"You did what?" asked Peyton

"I slept with Lucas."

"I thought all you wanted was a kiss." said Peyton

"It was and I got the kiss but the kiss went to far. I didn't want to sleep with him. At least not then."

"Ok. How did he seem?" asked Peyton

"He seemed fine. Like he didn't care we slept together."

"Did you guys talk about it?" asked Peyton

"No."

_After me and Peyton's conversation, I went to find Lucas at the cafe to talk about the little night we shared. No, I don't regret it. I enjoyed it but I just wanna make sure it doesn't change anything. At least not intirely._

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's the problem?" asked Lucas

"I just wanted to make sure that we're still the way we were."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas

"I don't want you to see me as a whore or a sexy woman. I want you to see me as you did before and I want us to do the things we did before. We can do that but I don't want that to change how we were."

"I understand but I already did see you as a sexy woman." said Lucas _then we both began to laugh_

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." said Lucas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ok. So.. th weekend is over and Monday has arrived. To be honest, I don't wanna go to school today. I've been feelings kind lazy since Sunday. But that's normal because I'm kinda always lazy. I just felt lazier. (Laugh) So... my mom... excuse me. Victoria decideed she wanted to take me school today. Talking about we need to "bond" more. Yeah right. We just arrived at school. I never bee so happy to be at school. You think I want to be in the car with her for 20 minutes? Hell no._

"Bye."

"Have a nice day at school." said Vcitoria

"It's school."

"Tell your friends I said Hi." said Victoria

"Ok?"

"Hi Mrs. Davis." saud Peyton

"Well... i'll see you when you get home. Toodles." said Victoria _then she drives away_

"Bitch." said Peyton

"Tell me about it."

"Have you spoke to Lucas?" asked Peyton

"Yeah. We made an understanding."

"Cool." said Peyton

_So... I'm at home doing some research on a project. The project is kinda cool. The bad thing is I kinda got paried up with... Nathan. Out of all people. I would've been fine with anyone else. But no... Im gonna end up being the one doing this project._

"I'm here." said Nathan

"Ok. Here's the deal. I'll do the work and put your name on it. Deal?"

"No. This project is cool." said Nathan

_Ok... so the project is to build something that can float and hold the weight of 3 can ... I might need help but NOT from Nathan. He's a complete slcker. Nothing like Peyton who gets the job done as soon as given. I most likely wait to the last minute. But something this serious? I need to start now. I don't need to be distracted by the slackiest boy on Earth. No thank you. _

"Ok. What do we start with?" asked Nathan

"We need to test out material. Whichever is the heaviest is what we'll use."

"What are the material?" asked Nathan

"Metal and Wood."

"It's wood." said Nathan

"They're both heavy. How can you know for sure?"

"Well, Wood is easier to cut to make sure the sizes are right and easier to nail, easier to paint over and if you are gonna float it outside, you need sommething sun proof. Metal with most likely melt." said Nathan

"I never thought about that."

_Ok. Maybe I underestimated Nathan. But you still have to admit. He is a serious goof ball._

_It's a 3 hours later and we're still working on the project. The only thing we did was cut wood and measure. I've never worked so hard in my life._

"How's the project coming along?" asked Victoria

"It's coming."

"Maybe you should take a break." said Victoria

"A break? We need to do as much as we can."

"Brooke. You've been working all day." said Victoria, "I prepared snacks."

"Maybe Brooke's right. This project is really hard." said Nathan

"Nathan. Go home. You can work on it tomorrow." said Victoria

"Brooke?" asked Nathan

"He cannot go home. We have a project to do." said Brooke

"Brooke, don't be such a pain. Nathan, go home." said Victoria

"Ok. Bye Brooke." said Nathan _then leaves_

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Victoria

"We have a project to do. You cant just force him to leave."

"You need to relax. You're tired." said Victoria

"Stop acting like you know me. You don't know me." said Brooke

"But I do. Have a nice night." said Victoria then leaves the room

_Who does she think she is? She's not a mother. I don't know who she's trying to convince because she's not convincing me. AT ALL!_

_So. Lucas told me to meet him at the Rivercourt. He didn't tell me why. Should I be scared?_

"Hey." said Lucas

"Hey. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, kinda. My grandma died. I have to go back home." said Lucas

"Forever?"

"No. My mom said we'll stay for about a 2-3 weeks." said Lucas

"You don't seem like you wanna go."

"I don't. I mean, I'll go to the funeral but stay in a dead woman;s house for 2-3 weeks?" said Lucas

"Well... I wish you luck. I'll miss you, though." said Brooke

"I'll miss you too. We can video chat." said Lucas

"Why video chat?"

"I whether talk and see your face then talk and only hear your voice or read it." said Lucas

"That's sweet... I think. I didnt really get it."

"I wanna look at your beautiul face as I talk to you so it feels like im standing infront of you so that we don't feel so apart." said Lucas

"Ok. I got it. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." said Lucas

"That soon? Wow."

"I know. I'm sorry." said Lucas

"I'll be fine. Just... come back soon."

"I'll try." said Lucas _then he kisses me gently_

_So. I decided to go to Lucas's house to help him pack._

"Thanks for helping me pack." said Lucas

"No problem." said Brooke

"We're about to go so... make it quick." said Haley

"Ok." said Lucas

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here but i'll be back." said Lucas

"It's gonna feel like forever."

"I know. But it wont be. I'll come back for you, Brooke Davis. I'll always come back for you." said Lucas then kisses me

"Ok. That's enough.. come on." said Haley

"Bye."

"Bye." said Lucas

_It's been 2 very long days since Lucas left. We've been talking 3 times each day. Today Peyton is taking me to a thinks I should get out of the house more. WHATEVES! So.. she's coming oover to make sure I dress right. Like I said before... WHATEVES!_

"Brooke, if you're in the bed I'm gonna sit on you're face." said Peyton

"Oh hush."

"What are you wearing?" asked Peyton

"This."

_I'm wearing a dark blue short with ruffles on it. Black jeans and white bacelets with white pumps. Peyton was wearing a green backless short that ties around the neck with dark blue jeans and black flats._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey girls. Glad you could make it." said Rachel

"When do we ever miss a party?" asked Peyton

"Well... I have to host. I'll talk to you guys later." said Rachel

"She's a peppy one, uh?"

"Ok. Can I please have your attention. Thank you all for coming to my 18th birthday party. It means alot. So... I hope you have fun and if you dont get me a present...

"It's the thought that counts?"

"No. You'll be kicked out. Enjoy yourselves." said Rachel

"Hey Brooke." said Mouth

"Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Lucas's friend. He's told me alot about you." said Mouth

"Well.. it's nice to meet you Lips."

"It's Mouth." said Mouth

"Oh, im sorry. Mouth."

"It's ok." said Mouth _then walks off_

_So... i've been at Rachel's party for 2 hours already. If we don't sing "Happy Birthday" soon. I'm leaving._

"Ok everyone. Gather around. It's time to sing Happy Birthday to... ME!" said Rachel

"Oh My God. I didn't know we were gonna sing happy birthday to you even though it's your birthday." _I said sarcastically then everyone begans to laugh_

"Stop." said Peyton _towards me_

"Anyway... _(Blows Out Candles)_ Where's my presents?" asked Rachel _excitedly_

"Oh no. I forgot her present in the car. Can you go get it?" asked Peyton

"Fine."

_So... I walk out of the house to get the present. I notice Rachel looking at me from her window. I see her flip a switch and then... the sprinklers come one. I am soaked. Im gonna kill her! This is a Brooke Davis original! I storm into the house and everyone begans to laugh... AT ME!_

"Oh no. What happened to you?" asked Rachel

"Like you don't know." said Brooke

"Is that for me?" asked Rachel _looking at the present_

"Yeah." _then I throw in onto the floor and stomp on it_

"Why did you do that?" asked Peyton

"She doesn't deserve it."

"What was it?" asked Nathan

"A tennis bracelet."

"WHAT?!" yells Rachel _then storms away upset_

"Really?" asked Peyton

_Ok I lied. It wasnt a tennis bracelet. It was a designer dress made by the one and only... Brooke Davis! She missed out big time._

_"So... it's Monday morning. I decided to talk to Lucas on video chat before I went to school._

"How was your day yesterday?" asked Lucas

"I um... went to a birthday party and stopmed on a girl's present and lied and told her it was a tennis bracelet."

"So... you had fun?" asked Lucas

"I guess you can say that. How was your day yesterday?"

"Me and Haley ditched the fam and went swimming." said Lucas

"Wow."

"Hey Brooke. Ready to go?" asked Peyton, "Oh, hey Lucas."

"Hey Peyton." said Lucas

"Ok. Well I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye." said Lucas _then I close my labtop_

_So. As I approach the school. Guess what snobby bitch decided to walk up to me?_

"Hey Brooke. I decided to forgive you." said Rachel

"Oh really? Thank you so much." I said sarcastically

"Lucky you, my mom bought me a tennis bracelet." said Rachel

"Lucky you, i don't care."

"Oh Brooke, you're so funny. Toodles." said Rachel then walks off

"Toodles." said Peyton mocking Rachel

_So.. im sitting on my couch and sorting through the mail and I find something for Victoria. I know you shouldn't go threw people's mail but I couldn't resist. So I opened it and began to read it._

_"Dear Parent/GardianYour child has been accepted to join the International Arts Academy. He/She will be performing his/her artistic abilities in a lot of facinating activities. In order for him/her to _

_join the academy, you must sign below and have your child also sign. This child my visit the school on September 3rd. Thank you for choosing North Carolina's International Arts Academy school._

_Sincerely, " when I read that all the bad things about Victoria just slipped away. I can't believe she applied me for this school. International Art School. I'll become a fashion designer. I can't believe this, I have to call Peyton. But then I hear Victoria come home and I take the envelope and letter and run to my room. 5 more days and I can visit the school. This is amazing!_

"Brooke I'm home." yells Victoria

"Hey."

"Hey. I don't expect you wanna help me with these groceries." said Victoria

"Whatever." _then I grab some groceries_

"Thank you." said Victoria

"You're welcome."

"You're being nice to me? What do you want?" asked Victoria

"Nothing."

"Ok? I'm going to take a nap." said Victoria

"Hope you nap well."

"Right." said Victoria

_Ok. It wasn't easy but I was nice to Victoria. That's the least I could do since she did something SPECTACULAR for me._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_This is it. The day I get to visit the Academy! Im so psyched! I've been trying to get into this school for as long as I can remember and it's finally happening. YAY! I decided to dress appropiatly. I have on a white button down shirt with a sjort black skirt with black stalking and a mini black jacket._

"Good morning." said Victoria

"Hey."

"Dressing like that for school?" asked Victoria

"I know about the school."

"What?" asked Victoria

"I was looking st the mail and I saw it. I couldn't help but to open it."

"Brooke." said Victoria

"Thank mom. I've always tried to get into that school and you did it. Thank you."

_She looked kind of confused. Like she had no clue what I was talking about. I started to worry. It seemed like she was trying to ssay something but kept hesitating, Then she said:_

"Your welcome." said Victoria

"So... what are we waiting for?"

"They cancelled. The date was changed." said Victoria

"To when?"

"I don't know. They said they would call." said Victoria

"Ok. Well... then I guess im of to school. I'll just go change."

"Ok." said Victoria

_I arrived at school and Peyton approached me. She could tell I had a dissapointed look on my face._

"Are you ok? What are you doing here?" asked Peyton

"They cancelled. It was a bad day. I'm fine."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You were really excited." said Peyton

"Yeah but Victoria wasn't. I told her I knew and she looked at me like she had no absolute clue what I was talking about. She looked really confused."

"Maybe it just slipped her mind." said Peyton

"Yeah. Ow."

"You ok?" asked Peyton

"Ow... my stomack hurts like hell."

"You need to go to the nurse?" asked Peyton

"Oh no. Bathroom!" I began to run to the girls bathroom to puke

"Are you ok?" asked Peyton

"Yeah. That left a nasty taste in my mouth."

"Are you... pregnant?" asked Peyton

"Pregnant? No."

"Think about it. Sudden pain in your stomach, your face went red. Then you began to throw up for no particular reason. Plus you've been very moody and eating strange."

"Name one time I was moody or acted strange."

"Ok. YTesterday, you were all sad because you missed Lucas then 2 minutes later you were dancing like you were drunk and 5 minutes after that you called me a bitch. Not to mention, you ate ice cream and pickles at the same time." said Peyton

"Ewww... pregnant?"

"Maybe. Come on, i'll take you to the doctor." said Peyton

_I went to the doctor's office. He asked ALOT of wuestions. I was so nervous. I still am. What if I am pregnant? How will I tell Lucas?_

"Yep. You;re pregnant." said Mr. Cooke

"Really?"

"Yep. Would you like to know the sex?" asked Mr. Cooke

"No."

"Ok. Im gonna go into my office." said Mr. Cooke

"You ok?" asked Peyton

"I'm pregant. No."

"It's gonna be ok." said Peyton

"What am I gonna do, Peyton?"

So.. I'm at home laying on my bed eating ice cream with Peyton. And no, im not eating pickles. I heard the door bell ring. St first I ignore it but it continues to ring. Peyton walks up to the door and opens it.

"Lucas?"

"Hey." said Lucas

"Oh my God! You're back!" then I give him a huge hug

"I guess im leaving." said Peyton

"Bye." said Lucas

"Bye." said Peyton then leaves

"I'm so glad you;re back."

"I'm glad to be back. Anything exciting happened since I the last time we talked?" asked Lucas

_I think about the fact that IM PREGNANT! But I couldn't tell him. Not that I didnt want to but I just couldn't._

"I got accepted into an Academy."

"Congratulations." said Lucas

"Thanks."

"So... what do you wanna do?" asked Lucas

"We can lay here on the couch and cuddle a little."

"Or we can do this a little." said Lucas _then he kisses me_

"As much as I would love to do that. Im kinda just wanna cuddle."

"Ok, we can cuddle." said Lucas

"You dont know how much I missed you."

"I bet I missed you even more." said Lucas

"Of course you did." _then me and Lucas began to laugh_

_As I approach school the next day, I notice Rachel. I wonder what she;s bragging about now. Girl sure has a gift of that._

"Hey guys." said Rachel

"Hey." said Peyton flatly

"Hey." I said angryly

"Guess why I didnt come to school tomorrow." said Rachel

"I was hoping you got hit by a bus." I mumble

"U bet you're gonna tell us." said Peyton

"Of coures, silly. I went to the International Arts Academy. You know, for the people with real talent." said Rachel

"Lucky you." said Peyton

"I know right. My mom got the scholarship for me." said Rachel

_I have to go to school with her? Just kill me now._

"Well, cya." said Rachel then walks away


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I had the worst morning ever. I had morning sickness 3 times! UGH! Pregnancy sucks. My life is over!_

"Hey. How you feeling?" asked Peyton

"Like hell."

"You'll be ok." said Peyton

"Im scared, Peyton."

"I know. Im scared for you but it will be ok. I know it will." said Peyton _then I humf_

"Did you tell her? Victoria I mean." said Peyton

"No. I more scared to tell her than Lucas." said Brooke

"Tell me what?" asked Victoria

"That... I got an A?" asked Brooke

"Dont play dumb." said Victoria

"Im gonna go. I'll call you. Yeah... bye." said Peyton then leaves

"Tell me what?" asked Victoria

"Im pregnant." said Brooke _then Victoria slaps her_

"Ow." I yell, "You bitch!"

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" yells Victoria

"Excuse me?"

"DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED?! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE?!" she continues to yell

"No! I didnt want this."

"WELL YOU HAVE IT. YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT! You know what? Im not gonna let you ruin your or my life. You're having an abortion." said Victoria

"A WHAT?!"

"An abortion. We both know that you cant take care of a child. You cant even take care of yourself obviously. You're having an abortion... or you can leave." said Victoria then leaves the room

"I HATE HER!" _I yell out of fustration_

_I thought about if for a moment and Victoria was right. I cant take care of a baby. I dont wanna kI'll it but I dont have a choice. I just cant believe what she said to me. If she was a mother, it would've hurt but it didnt. So.. this morning, I went and got the abortion. It was a girl. I thought about all the names I couldve named her. Ginger, Scarlett, Sophia, Jade. But the more I think about it, the more I hate myself for ending a life. But it was the right thing to do... right? Anyway, Ive decided to visit Lucas at his 's been blowing up my phone all day. I should go see him. He doesnt ceserve being avoided._

"Hey." said Lucas

"Hey."

"Ive been calling you." said Lucas

"I know."

"You ok?" asked Lucas

"Yeah."

"You look like you've been crying." said Lucas

"I don't like you to see me like this...vulnerable"  
"It's how I always see you Brooke, that and your beauty" said Lucas  
"It's just that, you're the first great guy I've dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before. Ok, but I do now."

"That's good, because I give a rat's ass about you too." said Lucas then he and I laugh  
"We are going to be a power couple! U're going to be a famous novelist, and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line."

"But we are still going to have time to have a big family." said Lucas  
"Two boys, and a girl"

"And I'll coach little league" said Lucas  
"U! And I'll bake treats for the team, or buy them."  
"And we will spend our summer in our beach house." said Lucas

"And winter in the southern France."  
"It won't matter where we are, as long as we are together." Lucas

"Yeah."  
"Well. You should probably get home. Its getting late." said Lucas

"I'll rather stay here and talk to you if you dont mind."

"I dont mind." said Lucas

_I woke up the next morning to find myself laying in Lucas's bed. What happened?_

"Morning." said Lucas

"Hey. What happned last night?"

"We were up talking and you got tired so I put you in my bed. I slept on the couch." said Lucas

"You didnt have to do that."

"Yeah, I know." said Lucas

"What time is it?"

"Umm... 8:30." said Lucas

"Well. I should go home and change."

"Can we meet up later?" asked Lucas

"Yeah. I'll call you."

"Ok. Bye." said Lucas

"Bye."_ then I kiss Lucas and leave_

_I came home and Victoria was sitting at the counter, reading the paper, and drinking coffee. I tried to ease my way pass her but... I failed._

"Out getting pregnant again?" asked Victoria

"I was with Peyton."

"I bet you were." said Victoria

"What's going on with the academy?"

"What acabemy?" asked Victoria

"The International Arts Academy."

"You know... at first I was happy that you were happy since you thought I registered you for that academy, because you didnt care about the past you just wanted to be my daughter but now I just dont care." said Victoria

"What do you mean I thought?"

"I never singed you up for that academy." said Victoria

"Then who did?"

"No one. It wasnt for you." said Victoria

"What do you mean? Im your only child."

"So you think." said Victoria

"What does that mean?"

"Your father died of a heartattack. I had told him 2 days before that I had a child from another man that I had been sending money to and we had a fight and he tried to live with that but he couldnt. He told me I was an ungrateful bitch. But I dont care." said Victoria

"I cant believe you."

"Believe it. I never wanted to get pregnant by the man. Having you was enough. Think I wanted you? But Im actually glad I have Rachel because she actually has something going for herself." said Victoria

"Wait. Did just say Rachel? As in Rachel Gatina?"

"Surprise bitch." said Victoria

"I shouldve known. Shes just like you except I dont like her but I hate you."

"Well get over it." said Victoria

"Im going to Peyton's."

"Toodles." said Victoria


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I knock on the door and then Peyton answers. She looks at my face and could tell there was anger. I walked into the house and plop on her couch. She then sits beside me, nervous to ask:_

"Are you ok?" asked Peyton

"Im not going to the academy."

"What? Why not?" asked Peyton

"I wasnt applied. Victoria didnt register this daughter. She registered her other daughter. Which is Rachel Gatina."

"Oh Brooke, Im so sorry." said Peyton hugging me

"Why? Rachel is HOTT." said Nathan

"Boy." said Peyton

"Fine, im leaving." said Nathan than goes into his room

"I swear, when that boys eats a sandwhich it goes straight to his brain." said Peyton

"Wanna hear a secret? I know you do."

"Brooke." said Peyton

"Im falling for him. Big time."

"Thats-" said Peyton

"Speechless right? I know,its crazy right? Its like L-O-V-E MADD crushed out."

"Thats great Brooke. Really." said Peyton

"I wonder if he feels the same way."

"Im sure he does." said Peyton

"But what if he finds out about the baby?"  
"Im sure he wont. Well, unless somebody tells him." said Peyton

"Nobody knows except you and Victoria. Oh no."

"What?" asked Peyton

"What if Victoria tells Rachel? What if she already did?"

"Im sure Victoria wouldnt stick that low." said Peyton

"Do you know Victoria?"

"Ok, maybe she will." said Peyton

"My life is over!"

_So... after all of that. I decided to go to Rachel's house. I need to ask her a few questions._

"Oh. Hey Brooke, I wasnt exspecting you." said Rachel

"I just... need to ask yo a few questions."

"Ok. I like interviews. Wait, dont I need to unbutton my shirt alittle first?" asked Rachel

"NO! You're good."

"Ok." said Rachel

"So... do you know that we have he same mom?"

"I found out about 2 days ago." said Rachel

"Has she told you anything about me lately?"

"No. Well... I told her that you were putting on a few wieght but she said that it was normal but yesterday she told me that you were pregnant but you got an abortion. I didnt know yuo were so bad. Welcome to the club." said Rachel

"She wasnt suppose to tell you that! Have you told anybody?"

"Well... I saw Lucas and I told him that he must be feeling sad and he asked why and I said about the baby and he was like what and I said you must be feeling sad since Brooke killed your baby and he just walked away."

"You bitch!" then I punch Rachel in her nose and leave

_No wonder Lucas hasnt called me today. I have to go see him._

"Hey."

"Hey." said Lucas

"You know, huh?"

"Yeah." said Lucas

"Lucas."

"Brooke. Why didnt you tell me?" asked Lucas

"I didnt know how. I didnt want a baby but I was gonna tell you and I was probably gonna have the baby and give it away or something but then my mom started yelling about saying that I was gonna ruin my life. I was scared."

"You shouldve told me." said Lucas

"Luke, im sorry."

"Yeah, me too." said Lucas, "I cant continue this relationship."

"Lucas please."

"You lied to me. I had to find out that you were pregnant from somebody else. Plus... you killed my child." said Lucas

"Lucas dont."

"Stay the hell away from me!" yells Lucas

"Luke... I love you."

"No you dont. I love you too, Brooke. But I cant be with you. Im sorry." said Lucas then goes into his house

"Please." said Brooke crying

Brooke's House:

(Brooke Crying)

"Brooke? Brooke?" asked Peyton

"Leave me alone."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." said Peyton

"Im sick." hiding under my covers

"From what?" asked Peyton

"Babies."

"Brooke, come out from under there." said Peyton

"No."

"Come out!" yells Peyton pulling my feet but Im hanging on the the head board

"NOOO!"

"Brooke! Stop!" yells Peyton

"NOOO!"

"You know what? I give up. Bye, Brooke." said Peyton

"Peyton wait. What if he doesnt forgive me?"

"You cant think like that." said Peyton

"I dont wanna lose him, Peyton."

"Maybe you wont." said Peyton


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I decided not to go to school for the rest of the week. I couldnt see his face. The face that was filled with anger, betrayel, confusion, and hurt. I did all of that to him. To a guy who doesnt deserve it. I didnt know you could hurt a person as much as I hurt Lucas. You could see it in his eyes. He said he loved me but because of a stupid stupid mistake I will never ever have that love again. But truth be told... I dont deserve to. I couldnt stand to stay at my house, so I went to Peyton's._

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey."

"Feeling any better?" asked Peyton

"No. I dont think I ever will."

"Brooke." said Peyton

"No Peyton. I messed up. Now he doesnt want anything to do with me."

"Maybe you should go talk to him." said Peyton

"No thank you."

"Brooke, you cant just sit around feeling sorry for yourself." said Peyton

"Yes I can. Watch."

"Brooke get up. I'll take you. Please? Come on." said Peyton

_Peyton drove me to the cafe and I saw Lucas. I took a deep swallow and exhaled. My body was shaking and I felt like I was about to throw up. Then I looked at Peyton._

"You're gonna be fine." said Peyton

"Ok."

_I knew I wasnt gonna be fine but I got out of the car anyway and walked into the cafe. I stood behind Lucas and said:_

"Hey."

_He turned around and looked at me. Fustration came upon his face._

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas

"I.. umm... wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" asled Lucas

"I love you, Lucas. Im sorry for what I did but it felt right at the time. I didnt think it would matter."

"Well it does matter. How could you be so selfish?" asked Lucas angrily

"Im sorry. I didnt want to be the girl that was pregnant in high school. Nobody wants to be that girl."

"So instead you choose to be a murderer, a liar, betrayer." said Lucas

"I didnt think about that when I did it. But after... I hated myself for that. I love you and I dont wanna lose you."

"You shouldve thought about that." said Lucas then walks away

"Lucas! It was a girl."

"I hope she wasnt gonna grow up and be anything like you." said Lucas

"What?"

"Get out. Now!" yells Lucas

_I felt my heart sank. I can never look into his eyes again. It hurt too much. 2 days passed and I never left Peyton's House. That next Monday, I built up enough courage to go to school. Wish me luck._

"Hey Brooke. Gaining weight recently?" asked a girl

"Just ignore it." said Peyton

"Umm... I think this year is a lovely year to have babies, huh Jack?" asked a girl

"I dont know. Lets ask Brooke." said the boy then he and the girl walk off laughing

"I cant take this."

"Where are you going?" asked Peyton

"Who else did you tell?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel

"Dont play dumb with me bitch."

"I'd never. That's your job." said Rachel

"Prepare to get you ass whooped bitch."

"Brooke." said Peyton pulling me back

"Rachel, hey." said Lucas

"Hey." said Rachel

"Wanna walk with me?" asked Lucas

"Sure." said Rachel and looks at me as she walks to Lucas then she and him walk off talking

"Its ok." said Peyton hugging me

"Do you really think there's one person in this entire planet that's right for you?" asked Rachel  
"I do." said Lucas  
"Maybe we're still in high school, and you haven't met the one." said Rachel  
"But, I have, it's Brooke." said Lucas

"Then why wont you get over yourself and be with her? Instead of using me to make her jealous." said Rachel

"What she did hurts." said Lucas

"I'll make a deal with you. You make the shot, you can stay mad at Brooke for as long as you want. You miss, take her back." said Rachel

"Why do you even care? You hate Brooke." said Lucas

"Yeah but everyone deserves a second chance." said Rachel

"Fine." said Lucas then shoots and makes the shot

"Wow. Well... do what you gotta do." said Rachel then walks off

"Hey Rachel!" yells Lucas after her

"Yeah?" asked Rachel

"You're pretty cool." said Lucas

"Thanks." said Rachel then walks off

_The next day, when I was leaving to go to school. Rachel was standing on my porch. I walked right pass her like she wasnt even there._

"I didnt tell anyone." said Rachel

"You're just a slutty lying liar who lies." _then I walk off_

"Do you think people can change, Brooke? I mean, truly change?" asked Rachel

"Well, Id like to say yes but honestly... I dont think people can change, you know? At the end of the day you are who you are and its probably who you've always been."

"Right. Lucas loves you, you know? He thinks you're the one." said Rachel

"Look, I dont need you to try and make me feel better."

"Im not. He told me that and I wanted you to know. I didnt want things to mess up for you. When I told Luke, I thought he already knew. And I didnt tell everybody." said Rachel

"Id like to say I believe you but honestly... I dont." _then I leave_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_After what Rahel had told me, I started to think. What if she was right? What if Lucas did still love me? I had to go talk to her. I need to know more information. She's the only one that can get it for me. He wont tell Peyton since she's my best friend. He cant tell Haley because she a nice person and she'll just tell me. But he will tell my worst enemy. So I went to Rachel's house._

"Rachel? Are you home? Where is that bitch?" _I said walking through Rachel house_

"Slut." said Rachel

"Bitch"

"Whore. Well, I know I'm not in Heaven cause they wouldn't have let Brooke Davis's kinky ass through the gates." said Rachel

"And your ass wouldn't fit. Can I ask you a favor?"

"You come into my house, uninvited. You call me a bitch while interrupting my sleep and now you gain manners?" asked Rachel

"Please?"

"Brooke Davis said please? I better listen to this." said Rachel

"I need your help with Lucas."

"What kind of help?" asked Rachel

"I need you to help me win him back."

"Ok? How an I suppose to do that?" asked Rachel

"I dont know. The same way you got him to confess he loves me."

"Fine, but what's in it for me?" asked Rachel

"Whatever you want just please?"

"Fine." said Rachel

"Thanks. I cant believe that all of this was caused just because of sex."

"Sex changes everything." said Rachel

"It sure does."

"Oh and I thought you should know that I might have kissed Lucas." said Rachel

"You did what?!"  
"But hey, let's ust fofget about it and I do you that favor." said Rachel

_After that, I decided to go to Peyton's while Rachel goes to talk to Lucas._

"Hey gurly." said Peyton

"Hey."

"What ahve you been up to?" asked Peyton

"Nothing. Talking to Rachel." _Peyton was drinking water when I came over and after I said that, all the water came out of her mouth and onto the floor_

"What?" asked Peyton

"I went over over her house to ask her talk to Lucas for me."

"So technically you're using her." said Peyton

"Technically. I need this, Peyton."

"Ok." said Peyton

_I went home for the first time since Victoria told me about Rachel. It's time I face her. I shouldnt be hard to face someome who was never there for you._

"Hey. I thought Id never see you again." said Victoria

"Like you would care."

"Maybe I would." said Victoria

"Whatever. So... where does all this leave me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Victoria

"Rachel is your daughter. You bought her a tennis bracelet and got her accepted to an academy. You've done everything for her and nothing for me but you claim that you've changed."

"Brooke. I know Rachel is my daughter but so are you and I do what to be a mother to you. But... you dont need things. Rachel does. She's insecure and she has to have things but you dont because you're strong and that's something that you got from me." said Victoria

"You're just saying that to get out of this conversation."

"Yeah. And because its true." said Victoria

"Whatever. Im going to go talk to Lucas."

"Scott?" asked Victoria

"Yeah. How do you know Lucas?"

"I dont. He left a message here for you yesterday." said Victoria

"He did?! And you didnt tell me?!" _then I rush to the phone but he didnt answer, _"What did he say?"

"I dont know. To meet him somewhere." said Victoria

"And you didnt tell me?" _I say as I run to get my jacket out of my room_

"I forgot." said Victoria

"Yeah right." _then I leave_

"Hey. Luke!" _I yelled noticing him checking his mail_

"What do you want Brooke?" asked Lucas

"You called me."

"Yeah. Yesterday." said Lucas

"Yeah, I know. I was at Peyton so I didnt know and my bitchy 'mom' just told me and I was pissed and I thought well maybe if I just show up then..." _I say but Lucas cuts me off_

"Then what? Then I'll welcome you with open arms?" asked Lucas

"Maybe."

"Well you're wrong." said Lucas

"Wait. Im sorry it wasnt my fault."

"Nothing ever is." said Lucas

"Im sorry. Can I atleast know why you called to meet with me?"

"I was gonna ask you to go to the school dance with me. But... when you didnt show up... I decided to ask Rachel. Me and Rachel are going to the dance together." said Lucas

"What? Ok. Luke I didnt know. Ok? You know how much of a bitch my mom is. I told you. If I wouldve known I wouldve came 2 seconds after you left that message. God Luke. And take Rachel? Why her Luke? Why my worst enemy?"

"She cares Brooke." said Lucas

"Cares? She doesnt care about you. I care about you. She's a slut. Do you really have to keep pushing me away?"

"Oh great! Says the girl who lied to me. You are pushing me away, Brooke. And you dont even care, do you?" asked Lucas  
"I'm not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss, and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?" _and now I was crying_  
"I didnt tell you about the kiss because it didnt matter to me. What mattered to me was you... Brooke." said Lucas

"Mattered?"

"Yeah, as in doesnt matter anymore. Bye Brooke." said Lucas

"Lucas please. Dont do this Lucas. Please." _then Lucas goes into his house and closes the door. Leaving me there. Crying helplessly._


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey. You ok?" asked Victoria

"Leave me alone. You know, this is all your fault."

"My fault?" asked Victoria

"Uh, yea."

"How is it my fault?" asked Victoria

"_You_ told me to get the abortion. _You_ didnt tell me when Lucas called. And _you_ invented that _BITCH _that's ruining everything!"

"Brooke-" I cut Victoria off

"No. What was the purpose of you coming back? Because everything was much better when you were gone."

I turn over in my bed causing my back to face Victoria, a tear falls from my eyes and I hear Victoria leave.

A little while after Victoria left, Peyton came over to check up on me.

"Hey. How are you?" asked Peyton

"Terrible. It's like... I keep feeling my heart crumble over and over again. I cant stop crying and all I wanna do is puch a hole in the... freakin wall."

"Then do it." then Peyton makes a slight giggle, "Im sorry. I really want you to be happy, Brooke. I do. I just wish there was something I can do or say that take atleast some pain off of you." said Peyton

"You're doing it, Peyt. Thanks for being here for me."

"Feel better, ok? I have an errand I gotta run." said Peyton

"Kay."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Peyton walking toward the rivercourt

"Someone you're pissed at?" asked Lucas shooting hoops

"Brooke really really likes you and she's good for you. And more than that, she trusts you." said Peyton

"And I know that." said Lucas

"Ok fine. She hurt you and you want her to feel your pain but enough is enough." said Peyton

"You dont understand Peyton. This isnt any of your business." said Lucas

"Brooke _is_ my business. God, why are guys such jerks! Look, Im not asking you to take her back." said Peyton

"Oh really?" asked Lucas

"Just... forgive her. And move on. Atleast try and be her friend. Please." said Peyton then walks away

Well... the day and time for the school dance has arrived and I notice Lucas sitting at a table. I build up enough courage to go talk to him.

"I didn't walk over here to rehash the past. I was reminded today that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. Burying your feelings for the person you love so you could be a good friend. I love you, Lucas. And I think I have since the first moment that we locked eyes. And it is going to suck but if what you want is for me to let go, then I'm going to do it. Be happy Luke. I want that with all my heart." then I start to walk off but Lucas stops me

"You know you haven't really been yourself lately Brooke. I mean, not the Brooke I remember." said Lucas

"Yeah, well I haven't been that Brooke since we broke up."

"You look amazing." said Lucas

"Ok, I'm sorry. This is weird because I feel really weird."

"Look, we had a relationship, we can't pretend we didn't... but before that, we were really good friends. There's no reason we can't have that again. Right?" asked Lucas

"Right" then Lucas walks away

"Luke, you still love her don't you? Brooke?" asked Rachel

"Hey, Brooke. I realized you didnt have a date." said Mouth

"Nope. Just me."

"Would you like to dance?" asked Mouth

"That's really sweet of you. I would love to dance."

Well, the dance is over and I go outside

"Look, I've seen Brooke really try to make an effort to turn things around. It just sucks how much of a jackass you're being." said Haley

"Haley, I'm not the bad guy here, okay?" said Lucas

"Right. I guess Brooke was just a piece of crap to you, huh?" asked Haley

"Excuse me. She makes me laugh. She's sweet. And she's not afraid to be herself." said Lucas

"Then what's the problem?" asked Haley then walks away.

As I am walking away, I bump into Haley.

"Oh sorry. What is your name again?"

"Haley…" said Haley

"Right. Sorry." then Haley starts to walk off, "Oh, umm Haley. Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure." said Haley

"Kay."

"I'll see you guys later." said Haley

"Where's your ride?" asked Peyton

"Oh. Lucas is my ride." said Haley

"I think he and Rachel just left." said Peyton

"Wow. Some brother." said Haley

"You can ride with us. Right Peyton?"

"Just don't touch the stereo. Or we'll have a problem." said Peyton

"What's your idea of your perfect date?"

"Umm... I dont know. Why?" asked Haley

"I think I might have you a boyfriend."

"Well, what about you and Lucas?" asked Haley

"What about us?"

"Oh, come on. I'll be surprised if you two couldnt get back together." said Haley

"Lucas, Haley get in here." said Karen

"Yes?" asked Haley

"Umm... we have some news." said Keith

"What's going on?" asked Lucas walking into the kitchen

"I was offered a job." said Keith

"That's great Keith." said Lucas

"We have to move." said Karen

"What?!" yells both Haley and Lucas

"The job is in Florida." said Karen

"But you're not gonna take it. Right?" asked Haley

"I've already accepted it." said Keith

"What?" asked Haley then Lucas walks out of the kitchen

"Luke." said Karen

"So, we dont get a choice or anything? No kind of say-so?" asked Haley

"Im sorry Hales." said Karen

"Do not call me Hales." said Haley then leaves the kitchen

Im laying on the couch watching _The Vow_, _Rachel McAdams _was great in this movie and _Channing Tatum _is so cute, and I hear a sudden knock on the door. I open it and there stands Lucas.

[ wiki/The_Vow_(2012_film)] _The Vow_wiki

"Luke, um... what are you doing here?"

"Well, Im moving." said Lucas

I didnt know what to say. This was so overwhelming.

"I know that this is probably hard to take in with everything that's going on." said Lucas

"Yeah. Umm... Lucas I-" then Lucas kisses me

"Tell me that was a goodbye kiss."  
"Im gonna miss you Brooke." said Lucas  
"Really?"  
"Yea. If you want to say anything. Anything at all, tell me now." said Lucas

"Luke I... ummm... I love you but..."

"Brooke." said Lucas

"You didnt miss me while we were broken up and so I stop missing you so if you need to leave then Im not stopping you. You dont love me and I cant make you love me. Bye Luke." then I close the door

I started to think about what I said and realized that it was out of anger. I opened the door but it was too late. He was gone. But then I noticed a short peice of paper on the ground. It was the name of a airport and a time. Also on the paper read, _"If you have anything left you want to say to me. Catch me before I get on my flight. Lucas."_

That next morning I got up at 8:00. Lucas's flight leaves at 9:00. I asked Peyton to give me a lift. I got to the airport at 9:50 am. I rushed through the crowd and yelled Lucas's name.

I couldnt find him. It finally reached 9:05 when I realized that he's gone. The love of my life... was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey." said Peyton walking through the front door

"Hey."

"Feeling any better?" asked Peyton sitting down next to me

"No. I umm... tried calling Lucas but everytime I call he doesnt answer."

"Im sorry." said Peyton

"Dont be. I deserve it."

"No one deserves what he's doing to you." said Peyton

"I just want to talk to him and he's just being so... difficult."

"Well, maybe he's not the one for you." said Peyton

"But what if Im the one for him?"

"Well, then just keep an open mind and I promise, everything's gonna be ok." said Peyton then hugs me

About an hour later, Peyton was gone and I hear my doorbell ring. I sit there, on my couch, and let it ring. But the person never got the message to leave.

So, I get up and open the door. Surprisely, it's Rachel.

"What are you doing here? Not enough guys so you thought you could get a little girl action?"

"No. But you could say I started my day off with a bang." said Rachel

"Tell me why Im not surprised."

"You know, you should become a clean teen with me." said Rachel

"Whats with the clean teen anyway? I mean, they should have a different slogan: "We break hearts. Not hymes."

"Why you say that?" asked Rachel

"Every person in that club, has either been heart broken or broke someone's heart."

"Then it'll be easy for you because you've done both. Well, you're still kinda heart broken." said Rachel

"You're such a bitch."

"Everyone needs their own bitch." said Rachel

"No matter how many clean teen clubs you join, you'll still look like a slut."

"And you'll still smell like a whore." said Rachel

"Look, Im not joining you're stupid clean teen."

"Fine. But.. just so you know, I hear there are some really cute clean teens. Cya." said Rachel then leaves

Then next day, while Im sleeping, I hear my computer beep. I sit up on my bed and grab my laptop. I shake the mouse and I got a email. From... LUCAS!

The email read, _"Hey Brooke. This is Haley. Umm... In case you were calling Lucas, he's kinda hurt and mad. But anyway, it you want to contact him, you can email or skype me haleyjamesscott. If I dont answer, then try calling my phone: 312-364-2687 or the house phone: 619-296- 4087. Wish you a great day! Bye :)_

After I read the email, I felt a big weight drop on me. Lucas is hurt and mad at me? I should be hurt and mad at him... Right?

So... today is Monday and it's time to go to school. Lord knows I dont wanna go but I gotta learn how to face the world and keep an open mind. Huh, open mind.

"Hey." said Peyton

"Hey."

"I have a question." said Peyton

"Ok. Shoot."

"Do you ever look past it, Brooke?"

"Past what?"

"All of it. Life itself." said Peyton

"Yeah. I mean, I think about the future sometimes and it scares me."

"What scares you the most?" asked Peyton

"Not being enough. That's what scares me the most."

"Your'e enough Brooke. And if some people dont realize that then that's their lost. Because you're pretty great." said Peyton

"Thanks Peyt."

"Come on." said Peyton then we began to walk to class

As I was laying in my bed that night, I heard my laptop beep. I pulled the laptop onto my bed and realized I got a email. The email was from some girl...umm... _"TutorGirl." _I clicked the email and began to read.

_"Hi Brooke, in case you were wondering this is Haley. Look, Lucas is pretty upset right now so he doesnt really wanna talk to you. If it makes you feel any better, he doesnt wanna talk to me either. But if you ever need someone to talk to, Im a good listener. Well, talk to you later I hope. Bye :)" _After reading the message, I decided to email her back but then I got a notice on my instagram. I clicked on it and Haley had posted a saying. It read, _" clothesoverbros, Things arent always going to be fair in the real world. That's just the way it is. But for the most part, you get what you give. Rest of your life is being shaped right now. By the choices you make. The dreams you chase. And the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time. And the rest of your life starts now." _I sent an email to her and it says, _"Thanks for the support. It really means alot. Have a great day Hales! :)"_

The next day when I walking, I bumped into Rachel. Yay.

"Oh. Hi Brooke." said Rachel

"Hi."

"Peyton not around?" asked Rachel as if she really cared

"No she- wait. Why do you care?"

"Just getting through an awkward moment." said Rachel then starts to walk off

"Rachel." then Rachel turns around, "Still up for that Clean Teen thing?"

"I knew you'd change your mind. I know alot about you Brooke Davis." said Rachel

"I bet. What? Did Victoria tell you?"

"No. I havent talked to that bitch in forever." said Rachel

"That's one thing we have in common. We both thinks she's a bitch."

"We have alot in common Brooke. Alot." said Rachel

"Whatever. Where do I sign up?"

"Right. Over. There." said Rachel then we walk to the sign up table

"Hi. My name is Shelly. Clean Teen leader." said Shelly

"Yeah. Im Brooke and this is Rachel."

"I know." said Shelly

"Great. So.. can we sign up?" asked Rachel

"Oh, of course." said Shelly, "Now in order to be a Clean Teen, you must promise to never have sex again until marriage."

"Damn. Fine.. whatever." said Rachel

"Ok. I know pronouce you official Clean Teen members. Virgins For Life." said Shelly

"Yay. Whatever." said Rachel then looks at me, "I was right. You still smell like a whore."

"And you still look like a slut."

"Touche." said Rachel

Later on that evening, I went to Peyton's house because she was sick.

"Hey Blondie. How you feeling?"

"I feel fine but I look like Rudolph." said Peyton

"Your nose isnt that red." then Peyton looks at me, "Ok. Maybe it is."

"Anything happen at school today?" asked Peyton

"Nah. Normal. But umm... me and Rachel joined the Clean Teens."

"The clean whats?" asked Peyton

"Clean Teens. Virgins For Life."

"Wow. Good luck with that." said Peyton

"You should join with us."

"No thank you. See I have this thing where I dont pretend to be something Im not." said Peyton

"Whatever Peyton."

"I didnt mean to offend you. But.. what's the point?" asked Peyton

"I messed up with sex. And because of sex I lost the one guy I actually cared about. Im not doing that again Peyton."

"Then dont but you dont have to promise that to some girl. Believe it in your heart and that's all that matters." said Peyton

"Okay."

Sorry for such a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thnx for the support. :)


	13. Chapter 13

As me and Peyton were walking towards the building, Rachel walked up to me.

"Hey. Um, the Clean Teen meeting is at 4 afterschool. Want me to save you a seat?" asked Rachel

"Umm..." then I pull Rachel to the side, "I dont know."

"Miss your first meeting? Fine, I guess I wont go either so you wont look so bad." said Rachel

"No. I meant I dont know about you... and me. Look, we both signed up for the Clean Teens for two different reasons. And my reason means alot to me and that reason was caused by you."

"What are you saying Brooke?" asked Rachel

"Im saying that... you kinda ruined half of my life. I just cant up and forgive you. And.. and be your best friend. Ok?"

"You know Brooke? All my life I was embarrassed and hurt. So, I started doing that to people. Do you know that you are the first person Iv EVER even kinda befriended. I mean, come on. If it wasnt for me, you wouldnt be a fuckin Clean Teen member." said Rachel

"And if it wasnt for you, maybe my mom would love me more. Maybe Lucas would still be my boyfriend."

"Yeah, blame that on me. But news flash sweetie, he wouldve had found out anyway... and if I wouldnt have told him, that wouldnt have fought the fact that his dad would have got that job and Victoria hating you has nothing to do with me. I guess it's easier to blame someone else for your problems other than yourself." said Rachel but I didnt reply

"Yeah. I thought so." said Rachel then walks away

"Hey." said Peyton then I look at her, "She just wants you to feel bad. You were right. She's a bad person. Not great enough to hang out with you."

"Thanks Peyt."

"Come on." said Peyton then wraps her arm on my shoulder and we began to walk to class

When I came home, I saw suitecases on thr floor in the living room. I heard a noise then I began to walk towards Victoria's room. It was her.

"Are you leaving?"

"What?" asked Victoria

"I saw the suitecases on the floor. Are you leaving? Again?!"

"No. No, Im not leaving." said Victoria

"Im leaving?"

"Brooke. Tree Hill is full of drama and confusion and stupidity. I think it'll be best if you go live with your aunt Savannah." said Victoria

"She lives all the way in Florida. Do you know how far Florida is from North Carolina? What about me? What about what I want?! You know what, this isnt about me. This is about you. And your perfect life. You dont know what's best for me. You cant just make me leave Tree Hill. My life is here. Peyton is here."

"Brooke-"

"Save it. All my life I've settled. Whatever happens happens. Im not the girl anymore. Im not gonna settle. And im not gonna let you ruin my life anymore that you already have. You cant make me go."

"You're under 18. I can." said Victoria

"You are such a bitch."

"Everyone needs their own bitch." said Victoria and then walks off

That next day, I went to Peyton's house to tell her that Im leaving.

"Morning bestie." said Peyton

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Peyton

"Im leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving? Like... moving?" asked Peyton

"Yeah. To Florida."

"What?" asked Peyton

"Victoria is forcing me. Since Im under 18... I cant do anything about it."

"When are you leaving?" asked Peyton

"After tomorrow's game."

"That sucks." said Peyton

"I know. Im sorry."

"Im gonna miss you, Brooke Penelope Davis." said Peyton

"Im gonna miss you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Hoes over Bros?"

"Buds over Studs." said Peyton then hugs me

After the Game:

"Im gonna miss you, Brooke Penelope Davis." said Peyton

"Im gonna miss you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." said Brooke

"Penelope Davis!" yells Brooke

"Gotta go. Hoes over Bros?"

"Buds over Studs." said Peyton then we have a quick hug before I have to leave for my flight.

I finally reached the airport in Florida where I waited for my aunt to come pick me up. I sent a quick text to Peyton and then heard a horn blow. It was my aunt. I stuck my suitecases in the trunk and hopped into the car.

"Hey Penelope." said Aunt Savannah

"It's Brooke."

"But I always call you Penelope." said Aunt Savannah

"Always? I havent seen you since I was 10. About the same time when Penelope... went bye bye."

"I know you must be upset but you gotta understand, Victoria-"

"Dont mention her to me. But you know? I was really shocked when she brought up your name considering you hate her."

"Who doesnt hate Victoria? But she's still my sister. And she called me, begging me to take you in. I couldnt say no." said Aunt Savannah

"Just drive your stupid van."

"If it helps, you remember you're cousin? Jacklyn?" asked Aunt Savannah

"Yeah. We always hung out together. How is she? Still the same?"

"I wish. But.. you're gonna have to see for yourself." said Aunt Savannah

We finally reached Aunt Savannah's house. It was pretty much like Peyton's. I grabbed my suitecases and headed for the house. I walked in and it was nothing like I rememberd but better.

I through my suitecases down on my bedroom floor. I headed to Jacklyn's room and knocked on the door.

"WHAT?!" I hear her yell through the door

"Umm... it's Brooke."

"Yeah right." sayd Jacklyn then opens the door

"Long time no see."

"Brooke? Brooke Penelope Davis?" asked Jacklyn

"Only Brooke I know."

"Wow. I never thought I would see you again." said Jacklyn

"Me neither. But yet... here I am."

"Here for good?" asked Jacklyn

"Yep. Until I have a say-so in my life."

"Mom is making me go grocery shopping. Wanna come?" asked Jacklyn, "I can giive you a tour of Florida."

"Ok. But... let me change."

We finally reached the grocery store and Jacklyn gave me a list of things to find and we both split up and went looking for groceries, as I am looking I but into someone.

"Oh.. Im so sorry." then I look up to realized who Im standing infront of

"Brooke?" asked Lucas

Hot damn!


	14. Chapter 14

We finally reached the grocery store and Jacklyn gave me a list of things to find and we both split up and went looking for groceries, as I am looking I but into someone.

"Oh.. Im so sorry." then I look up to realized who Im standing infront of

"Brooke?" asked Lucas

Hot damn!

"Umm... Lucas... I..."

"I cant believe you're here. Why are you here?" asked Lucas

"My umm... I... Victoria... Savann...Florida... best..."

"I cant understand what you're saying." said Lucas

"Victoria flew me here to stay with my Aunt Savannah. She thought that Tree Hill wasnt the best for me right now." I finally said

"Wow. I guess I didnt tell you I was moving to Florida." said Lucas

"Nope. You missed that part. I was so nervous about Peyton not being here with me but now that I know you live here... makes it sooo much easier."

"Not for me." said Lucas

"What?"

"Brooke, Ive been still thinking about you." said Lucas

"You too."

"Lucas!" a girl yells

"Haley." said Lucas

"Brooke?" asked Haley

"Yep!" I yell excitedly

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" asked Haley

"She's living here now." said Lucas unexcitedly

"This is so exciting."

"Brooke!" Jacklyn yells the spots me and starts to walk over, "Oh, hey Lucas."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. We go to the same school. And.. so we you." said Jacklyn

"Cool." said Haley

"Hey Brooke, why dont you come over for dinner. Karen and Keith will be excited to see you." said Haley

"Ok. I can go right?"

"Yeah. Mom wont mind." said Jacklyn

"Soo... Lucas is my friend. What is he to you?" asked Jacklyn

"My ex-boyfriend. Yeah, it's a long story that I dont wanna talk about."

"That's cool. Come on." said Jacklyn

Lucas's P.O.V

"Karen! Keith!" yells Haley

"What have we told you Haley? It's Mom and Dad." said Karen

"Nevermind that! Guess what?" asked Haley

"What?" asked Keith

"Brooke is here." said Haley

"What do you mean Brooke is here?" asked Karen

"Here! In Florida! She's just moved here today." said Haley

"And Haley invited her to dinner. Yay."

"Stop being so grumpy. You gonna have to forgive her, you know." said Haley

"No, I dont. I owned up and asked her to be my friend. After all of that. I finally give her a chance to make things right and she blew me off."

"Im sure she had a perfectly good reason. The girl loves you Luke." said Haley

"Oh yeah? Well she has a stupid way of showing it." then I leave the kitchen and go into my room

"Luke!" yells Haley, "Ugh!"

"Give him some Hales." said Karen

"No. I gave him time but now he's just being a huge... Jack A!" yells Haley

Brooke's P.O.V

At 6:45pm I rung the doorbell. Haley opened the door while Lucas stood in the background like he wanted to kill himself.

"Hey Brooke." said Haley

"Hey Hales." said then I look towards Lucas. He then walks off like I wasnt standing there.

"Im sorry about him." said Haley

"It's ok. I mean... you did tell how he was. Foolish me for thinking that he felt different now that Im here. All I did was make it worst."

"There's no excuse for what's he's doing to you. You're a good person Brooke." said Haley

"Thanks. So are you. You know, you can be my 'Peyton' while Im up here. Of course no one can replace her but... me and you are gonna be great friends."

"I feel that way too." said Haley then leads me toward the dining area

"Hey Brooke." said Karen then gave me a slight hug, "Dinner will be ready in a few so make yourself comfortable."

"Kay, thanks." then I walk to the living room, where Lucas was, and sat on the couch. As soon as I sat down, he threw the remote in the couch as got up and walked away.

"Lucas wait!" then he truns around looking like he wanted to shoot me, "Im sorry, ok? Ive been telling you that. I thought you wanted to be my friend? Look, the airport.. it wasnt my fault. I got there and you already gone. I wanted to tell how I felt. I wanted to give you a goodbye hug and say "Seey ya later, Broody." Ok? I did. But you were gone and I missed you like hell. But you remember what you said, right?

We were really good friends. And there's no reason we can't have that again. You said it Luke. And I believed it."

"Brooke. Im going to be honest with you. I never meant what I said. I thought I did at the time. But I realized after the airport... I didnt. I think the main reason why I said it was because Peyton asked me to forgive and try to be your friend. I did it for Peyton." said Lucas

"So you love Peyton now?"

"No but... I hate you." said Lucas then walks off

"Lucas! Lucas Eugene Scott!" yells Keith

"Brooke-" said Haley but I cut her off

"Im going home." I say while cring then I run out of the house

(I know in the first chapter it said 4 years earlier but I decided to make it shorter. Alot shorter.)

_As I slowly walk toward the road I can't help but to think "What have I gotten myself into?" I know I shouldn't have done what I did. Is this where I was suppose to end up? Is this destiny. If it is... I don't believe. I just wish I could take it all back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry is all I could say. I should've never listened to her. My mother. Don't let this be the end. I won't give up. Please. Then I hear a soft scream but as I approach closer It grows louder. I start to shake inside but I manage to keep walking. I'm sorry. I should've let him go. It was stupid. I should've let that night be magical. The secret. I should've never kept it a secret. I wish I could take it back. I would've said something. Don't let him give up on me. I won't give up on him. This isn't destiny. Destiny. What does that word mean. I hear the scream again. I know that voice. That's... me. Screaming from inside. I didn't want this for myself. I may never forgive myself. But I need him to forgive me. I wanted to tell him. I couldn't make out the words so I let him leave. I regret it. Don't let him leave again. I give him my hand. To hold onto. I don't want it all to slip away again. I believe. Does he belive? Help I yell from inside. But I keep walking. Why am I walking? Where to. I don't know. But I keep walking. Wherever I go would be better than home. Home. That's where it all went wrong. That's no home, that's the dungeon I was locked in forever. Where I never wanted to be. I believe I'm cursed. My life is all kinds of screwed up. He wanted to be here. I wanted him to be here. But the secret. The secret I kept. Why did I keep that secret. I'm sorry. But the more I repeat those words doesn't make it ok. But I am. I will always be. I apologize. Don't let him stay mad. Let him run to me. I'm sorry... My body suddenly makes a stop and I realized where I was. Lucas's house. My body breaks down onto the porch and I began to cry. Why I was crying? I dont know. I picked myself off of the ground and began to walk away from the house when I heard the door open. I truned around and there was Lucas. Suddenly... it started to rain._

"Im sorry... I dont know why Im here." then I began to run down the street

"Brooke!" yells Lucas then he starts to chase after me, "Brooke!" he yells but I continue to run

"Brooke I love you!" Lucas yells then my body comes to a stopped

"What?"

"I love you! Iv ealways loved you!" then he walks up to me, "From the first time I saw you."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. And it was wrong." said Lucas

"Why do you love me?" then Lucas makes a sligh laugh

"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kmo even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." said Lucas

"You did pretty good."

"I love you, pretty girl." said Lucas

"I love you too."

(HAHAHAHAH! GOTCHA!)

I finally woke myself up from that dream. Best dream ever. I wish Lucas loved me. Well, it's time for school. UGH!

"Morning."

"Hey. Ready for school?" asked Jacklyn

"Do I have a choice?"

"Haha. Not really." said Jacklyn then grabs her bookbag off the counter and head out the door for school

We finally made it to school. Yay.

"Hey Brooke!" I hear Lucas yell after me. I slowyl turn around

"Here to break my spirit again?"

"No. I want to apologize for how I acted. Im sorry. You didnt deserve. I dont hate you Brooke. I understand that we;'re young and you felt that the abortion was right. I just wish you would have told me.

"I wanted to tell you Lucas. I did. But I didnt know how. I was scared."

"I know. Will you forgive me?" asked Lucas

"Yes."

"Can I walk you to class?" asked Lucas

"Of course." then me and Lucas began to walk side by side to class.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally the school year has passed and graduation week has come! Hallelujah.

"Hey Brooke, you have a mail." said Aunt Savannah

"Thanks." I look at the mail and it said... INTERNATIONAL ARTS ACADEMY?!

"Whatcha got there?" asked Jacklyn

"A scholarship... to the International Arts Academy. I've been dreaming about this school."

"Congratulations." said Aunt Savannah

"I have to call Peyton. And Lucas!" then I run into mt room, "Peyton.. GUESS WHAT?!"

_"You and Lucas got back together?" asked Peyton_

"I wish. I got accepted to the International Arts Academy in L.A!"

_"Oh my God! Brooke that amazing! But guess what?" asked Peyton_

"What?"

_"I got accepted to a music academy... In L.A!" yells Peyton_

"Oh my God! We can move in together!" the began to jump up and down, "Ok, well I gotta call Luke. Talk to you later."

_"Kay, bye." said Peyton _then hangs up and I dial Luke's number

_"Hey Cheery." said Lucas_

"Hey Broody. Guess what?"

_"What?" asked Lucas_

"I got accepted to the International Arts Academy!"

_"Really? That's great Brooke. Im proud of you." said Lucas_

"Really?"

_"Of course. I'll pick you up later and we can go celebrate." said Lucas_

"Ok. I'll be waiting." then I hang up the phone and jump up and down on my bed

"What's got into your pants?" asked Jacklyn

"I have a date with Lucas!" I yell excitedly

"Today must a be a luck day for you, Brooke Davis." said Jacklyn

"So... where you wanna go?" asked Lucas

"We can go anywhere. Oh... how about a bar? Like our first date."

"You mean the first date/ my first beer?" asked Lucas

"You remember."

"Of course I remember." said Lucas, "Best date ever."

"Then let's go. I still have the fake ." then I take the out of my purse and flag them at Lucas

"You're one bad girl, Brooke Davis." said Lucas

"You love it."

After the bar... me and Lucas decided to go back to his house and hang out in his room.

"I win."

"You cheated." said Lucas

"You can't cheat in checkers."

"Whatever." said Lucas

"You want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." said Lucas

"You ok?"

"You dont remember today do you?" asked Lucas

"Of course I do. It's your birthday. You thought I forgot mister."

"Nah." said Lucas

"Yes... you did. But dont worry. I got it covered."

"Rematch?" asked Lucas

"You're gonna lose again."

"Yeah right." said Lucas

"I feel like a wimp. Wanna know why?" asked Lucas

"Why?"

"Graduation is this week, I have a paper due. And the only thing I can think about is you." said Lucas

"That's so sweet. It meant alot."

"Thanks. So.. what else you wanna do today?" asked Lucas

"You have a paper do, my friend."

"I hate school." said Lucas

"Who doesnt?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I got you." said Lucas

"You'll always have me."

"Promise?" asked Lucas

"Promise."

"Then come back to Tree Hill with me." said Lucas

"What?"

"Im going back to Tree Hill and becoming a writer. Come back with me." said Lucas

"I cant. Im ging to L.A."

"Right." said Lucas

"We can spend the summer together."

"Yeah, I guess." said Lucas

"Don't be mad at me please."

"I love you, Brooke. More than a friend." said Lucas

"Nice to know because I love you too."

That next morning, I woke up to find Lucas beside me.

"You're to beautiful when you sleep, I just couldnt take you home." said Lucas

"Creepy... but sweet." then kiss Lucas on his cheek but he pulls my arm and kisses me... on my lips.

"I thought we were just friends?"

"Doesnt a girl get pissed about that." said Lucas

"About what?"

"A guy who's in love with a girl but just wants to be her friend." said Lucas

"It depends."

"Depends on what?" asked Lucas

"If they're us... you and me. Luke, I screwed up... I rather be your friend than to break your heart anymore than I already have and have you hate me all over again."

"Brooke... I promise... I will never ever hate you. I love you too much." said Lucas

"Brucas forever?"

"Brucas forever." said Lucas

"Im gonna miss you when you're in Tree Hill..."

"Like you said, we still have a summer." said Lucas

"Yeah but 4 years... summer cant take all of that. Im really gonna miss you."

"Let's not think about that right now. We'll think about that... at the end of summer. Right now, all I wanna do is kiss those perfect lips." said Lucas

"They're all yours." then me and Lucas both lean in for a kiss

I come home, draggin myself through the door in a daze, still thinking about Lucas.

"Brooke!" yells Aunt Savannah... there goes my daze

"Brooke... come in here quick! It's an emergency!" yells Jacklyn

"Brooke!" yells Jacklyn

"What?!" I rush in, nervous.

"Hey Brooke." said Peyton

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer?!" then me and Peyton both run in for a hug

"You scared the hell outta me, you bitch."

"I know. Im sorry. Look who I brought with me." said Peyton

"Nathan?"

"Yeah well... I do kknow only one of me." said Nathan then gives me a hug

"Whay are you doing here?"

"Well I was excited to see my best friend but I dont know whats going on with her." said Peyton

"Im sorry. I just came from Lucas'. We're back together. Well... until college..." then I pull Peyton into my room, "When he'll leave for Tree Hill to become a writer and I'll be in L.A with you. I mean.. the both of us in L.A part is great... it's just the breaking up of Brucas part."

"Brucas?" asked Peyton

"Brooke and Lucas. Stay with me here!"

"Sorry. Damn." said Peyton

"Im sorry. I just really love him and it's gonna be so hard to say goodbye and see the love of you life leave... again!"

"Just dont think about it right now. We haveny even graduated yet." said Peyton

"You're right. You and Lucas. I just cant help it Peyt."

"It's ok." said Peyton then gives me a hug

Peyton and I decided to come together and throw a surprise party for Lucas. I called Lucas and he should be here any minute.

"When will Lucas be here?" asked Haley

"I called him. He said he's on his way." then Haley hears the keys rattling

"He's here!" yells Haley

"Why dont you open the door and scream it to him."

"Shhh..." said Nathan

"Hello? Brooke?" asked Lucas

"Surprise!" we all yell

"You guys threw a party for me?" asked Lucas

"Well yes. I mean, you only turn 18 once."

"Thanks guys." said Lucas

"Well... let's get this party started!" yells Peyton then we all began to dance

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lucas

"Yeah." then me and Lucas go into his room

"Thanks. I know this was your idea." said Lucas

"I told you I got it covered."

"Thanks Brooke." said Lucas then kisses me

"Come on. Dance with me." then I pull Lucas back into the party and we dance


	16. Chapter 16

Graduation Day!

"Graduation day.. A day when we officially leave the refuge of high school and begin our real lives. But what of those lives, as we go into the world? What matters most? Is it about the things we create? The things we achieve? The awards we win? Is it about who we are when we fail? What's more important-what we become, or how we become it?" asked Lucas

"Now is the time for us to shine, the time when our dreams are in reach and possibilities, vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we always dreamed of being. This is your world. You're here. You matter. The world is waiting."

"There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures.I think what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh , to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, In fact I think we owe something to the world. If we just believe." said Haley

"We are finally grown ups!"

"Hallelujah." said Haley

"No that we have freedom now. What do you wanna do?"

"We could throw a party." said Peyton out of nowhere

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you gotta stop sneaking up on me." then I give Peyton a hug, "How was the graduation?"

"Fun. It was great but I brough someone with me." said Peyton

"Nathan? Where is he?"

"No, Nathan had some party or something going on. I brought Rachel." said Peyton

"You did what?!"

"Im sorry but you might wanna listen to what she has to say." said Peyton then sends me to the direction of Rachel

"Seems like it was a great graduation. L.A it... cool." said Rachel

"Yeah. It is. So... you had something to say to me?"

"Oh yeah. I umm... know about the Internation Arts Academy. Congratulations." said Rachel

"You flew all the way out here just to tell me that? Couldnt send a card?"

"I dont really wanna be here. I just wanted to see Lucas and L.A.. Plus, I wanted to hang out with my friend." said Rachel

"Your friend?" I asked confused

"Yeah... Peyton." said Rachel

"Peyton's your WHAT?!" I yelled

"Hey Brooke. I forgot to tell ya." said Peyton

"How did this happen?"

"I dont know but... Rachel's pretty cool. Im sure that you have a buddy up here. Haley and your cousin Jacklyn. Plus you have Lucas." said Peyton, "All I had is Nathan. And I say that sadly even though he's my brother. Come on... you arent mad at me... are you?"

"No... But dont think that Im going to hang out with her just to hang out with you. You're MY best friend."

"I dont give a fuck about that. Ok? Because I dont like you either." said Rachel then walks toward Lucas, "Surprise."

"Rachel Gatina?" asked Lucas

"I believe so... Ive been on a plane for 6 hours so I havent looked in a mirror." said Rachel

"You look great." said Lucas

"Thanks. So do you? So..when does the party start?" asked Rachel

"Umm... now." said Haley looking down at her watch

"Then let's go!" says Peyton

When decided to rent a teen club and threw a party there. ALOT of people showed up. We're having a really great time.

"Nice party, Brooke." said Rachel

"Thanks."

"You know... we're probably be roommates since Im going to the International Arts Academy too." said Rachel

"Yeah... no. Me and Peyton are living together because she's going to a music academy which is in L.A too."

"Oh... yeah." said Rachel, "You must've said great things about yourself when you applied." said Rachel

"I didnt even apply. I guess somebody else did."

"Hey, maybe Peyton did." said Rachel

"Maybe she did. Wow. Well, I have to go find Lucas."

"Oh right. Yeah... go." said Rachel then I start to walk off

"You know Rachel. I use to think people couldnt change. But... you're really becoming a different person. I better different person."

"Well, I try." said Rachel then I walk off and find Lucas sitting on the front porch

"Hey. Can I join you?"

"Yeah." said Lucas smiling at me

"You know, the party is still going on in there."

"Yeah, I know." said Lucas

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's just... it's graduation. Another reminder that we're growing up. Sooner or later you'll be in L.A and I'll be in Tree Hill. I mean... yes, I'll have Haley but I just... Im going really miss you Brooke." said Lucas

"I know. And Im gonna miss you too. But I graduation is something to celebrate. You're suppose to be in there partying and celebrating you're first day as an adult. Not sitting here pouting about something that is 2 months away."

"2 months go by real quick, Brooke." said Lucas

"I know. That's why you live life like it's your last."

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis." said Lucas

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott. Come on."

"Hey." said Rachel

"Hey." said Lucas

"It kills me how you keep disappearing from the party. Talk to me." said Rachel

"The party's fun but Im just... stressing out over some stuff." said Lucas

"Like..." said Rachel

"Brooke. Leaving. My book." said Lucas

"Just... think about the future. Like.. what could happen. Like... what about Brooke?" asked Rachel

"Im still kinda hurt about the baby situation and... I don't think I can handle a lond distance relationship." said Lucas

"Ok. Brooke got rid of the baby-"

"Can you not use that term? Or the term abortion?" said Lucas

"Ok. Brooke gave up the baby because you were just kids and you didnt need a child in you life right now. You have too much going for you and if the relationship is meant then.. it will last forever." said Rachel

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Lucas

"Next." said Rachel

"A part of me is saying that Im making a mistake but it's also saying to follow my dreams and the other part is saying follow your heart." said Lucas

"If you listen to following your heart than that's what's gonna make you happy no matter what and it's gonna be the best choice ever. But if you listen to the other... it's kinda like you're settling." said Rachel

"Yeah. Abd about my book... Im scared that it's not gonna be great." said Lucas

"Follow your heart and you're soul and write and it'll be the best book ever. I'll even but it." said Rachel then her and Lucas laugh

"Thanks Rachel." said Lucas

"What are you doing?"

"She was just-" I cut Lucas off

"I was talking to Rachel."

"I was just being a great friend." said Rachel

"Well sorry but your great little friendship isnt needed. The last time you two build up a friendship... it cost me... alot. Not to mention you kissed. So... he is good. WE are good, Rachel."

"Sorry." said Rachel then starts to walk off

"You know what Rachel, you are an ugly, fake wannabe tramp. See... Lucas may not notice... and I thought Peyton noticed. But I guess Im the only one that's not blinded. So.. you can work your bitch-craft on everybody else but I see the truth. You're nothing."

"Im the fake one but you're the one who pretended to be my friend while Peyton was gone but when she came back... I was nothing but someone who ruined your life? Oh and you even said that I was changing to a better person but now Im just horrible?" asked Rachel

"You're always horrible Rachel. And news flash to you, I never said I was your friend. Oh and when I said you were changing into a better person... that was just for that moment. You will always be a bitch Rachel... and maybe that's why Im one because of you and Victoria and then things you do... so there you have it. You're a bitch... Victoria's a bitch... and I have no care in the world for either of you."

"Wow. To think I actually applied you for the International Arts Academy." said Rachel

"What?"

"Yeah. You're really talented to Brooke. I honestly admire. You're strong, beautiful, nice to people other than me, creative, fashionable, you have all the friends, and last... you don't let people walk all over you. And the funny part is... you don't see that. You know maybe I am a bitch but Im not fake and I am not ugly and neither am I a tramp and the only thing that could possibly make me a wannabe is because I wanna be like you. I wanna be strong and talented and let people not be able to walk over me. But you Brooke... you don't realize that about me because you don't know me. You judge me by what you wanna see not by actually getting to know me. Because if you did... you would know that I have punched 3 mirrors in my life because I didnt like me or I didnt like my life. But... you just don't get that and its really stupid how you walk around here judging other people when you barely love yourself. So I may be a bitch... but I know who I am. And I know where Im going. And right now... Im going home." then Rachel leaves the party

"Rachel wait." but she doesnt stop. Everyone's eyes look toward me and people start to leave

"Peyton Im sorry."

"I use to judge her by what you said... but now... Im judging by what I see and the only bitch here... is you." said Peyton then leaves the party as well

The next day I woke up and went into the guest room where Peyton was staying and knock on the door. When there's no answer... I go in.

As Im standing in the middle of the room, Peyton comes into the room. She came from across the hall which is the bathroom.

"Hi."

"Hey." said Peyton

"Im sorry."

"You don't have a reason to apologize to me. Im sorry." said Peyton

"You have every right to say what you said, I was clearly wrong about Rachel and I put bugs in your ear and they werent true and Im sorry."

"Apology accepted." said Peyton

"Do you know where Rachel is? I want to apologize."

"Yeah. Come on." said Peyton

Peyton drove me to a hotel and gave me Rachel's room number. I walked til I landed infront of a door that said room 315. Rachels suite. I knocked on the door and she answered then slammed the door in my face.

"I guess I deserved that. Ok here goes... I didn't come here to fight. I just... wanted to say Im sorry." then Rachel opens the door

"You're what?" asked Rachel

"Im sorry. The things I've said to you, you really didnt deserve."

"No I didn't. But... I accept you're apology anyway." said Rachel

"And thank you... for applying me. I don't what I'll be doing if you hadn't done that."

"Im sure you would have applied but... I just though I'd do something nice since I ruined your life." said Rachel

"You didn't ruin my life. Victoria ruined my life." then we both make a slight and quite laugh. "And I ruined my life. I guess you're right. It is easier to blame someone other than yourself."

"Yeah but thanks anyway." said Rachel

"If you'll like... me and Peyton are gonna get an apartment together. Would you..."

"Nah. Too soon kinda." said Rachel

"Yeah... Im not really up for it either. I just thought... Nah?"

"Nah." said Rachel

"Well you're welcome to come for dinner. 7:00."

"Ok. I'll see if I can come." said Rachel

"Fine. Well... bye." then I start to walk off

"Brooke." said Rachel then I turn around

"You're a bitch." said Rachel then smiles

I smile back then say, "You too." and I walk off


	17. Chapter 17

"Well... this is goodbye." said Lucas

"I hate that word." I say crying

"Hey. We spent a great summer together." said Lucas

"I know. It's just so hard to say-" Lucas cuts me off

"Then don't say it. Let's just say... cya later." said Lucas

"Ok. Cya later... boyfriend."

"Cya later girlfriend." said Lucas then kisses my forehead

"Lucas wait!" I yell

"Yeah?" asked Lucas

"I love you."

"I love you too." said Lucas then gives me a hug and kiss, "Cya later."

"Cya later Brooke. It was pretty cool knowin ya." said Haley

"It was cool knowing you too. You're a pretty cool chick."

"You too." said Haley then gives me a hug and I hug back

"Well... we had a pretty cool school year huh?" said Peyton

"Yep. Thanks for the cool friendship." said Haley

"It wouldn't have been cool without you. Im gonna miss you." said Peyton

"Im gonna miss you too." said Haley then they share a hug and Haley walks toward the car

We watch Lucas and Haley leave and I began to cry harder then before and Peyton hugs me. I watch them get into the car and wave at me and Peyton through the window. I see a tear drip for Lucas's and Haley's eyes and the car starts to drive away.

"You ok?" asked Peyton

"Yeah."

"Come on." said Peyton wrapping her arms around me and walking me into our new apartment

"I can't believe that it's all over. High school, the popularity drama, the bitches, and the high school sweet hearts."

"Well... it's hard to walk away from it all but... you gotta grow up and follow your dreams sometime." said Peyton

"I glad I can follow my dream with you by my side."

"Same here." said Peyton then we hear a knock at the door and Peyton walks to answer it

"Who is it?" asked Peyton

"Open the door and see bitch." said a familiar voice through the door then Peyton opens the door

"Hey bitches!" yells Rachel

"Oh my God! Rachel!" I yells then walk towards the door

"You're excited to see me?" asked Rachel laughing

"Shut up and hug me." said Peyton then they hug

"Brooke Penelope Davis. Hmm." said Rachel

"Rachel Elaina Gatina."

"Good seeing ya." said Rachel

"You too. You still look like a slut."

"And you still smell like a whore. I see nothing's changed." said Rachel

"Ok.. now it's time to PARTY!" yells Peyton

Peyton and Rachel take me to a new club for people 18 and older. The name of the place was called, "FUN."

"Hello." says Rachel once we make it to the bar

"Hey. I now you too. Rachell and Kaitlyn right?" asked the bartender

"Yep." said Rachel

"Surprise you remembered." said Peyton

"Well... you two are definitely known around here. What ca I- Well who is this?" asked the bartender looking at me

"This is Brooklyn. Brooklyn... Owen." said Peyton

"Yes... Im... Brooklyn."

"Nice to meet you Brooklyn." says Owen

"Will you excuse me for just a sec?" I say then grab Rachel and Peyton by their arm and drag them far away from the bar as possible

"Rachell? Kaitlyn? Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. Never give out your real name at a bar. Duh." said Rachel

"Ok, I get that. But BROOKLYN?!" I yell as quietly as possible

"It'a the first thing that popped into my mind. Hello? Brooke... Brooklyn." said Peyton

"I know what you two are trying to do. You're trying to hook me up with Oliver even though I am completely in love with Lucas and Lucas just left. How could you?"

"First, his name is Owen. Second, we're not trying to hook you and Owen up. We're trying to hook ourselves up. I mean come on, he's like... Tom Cruise and Nick Lachey put together." Rachel

"That is true. I mean have you seen those biceps?" said Peyton

"You're really not trying to hook me up with him?"

"No." said Rachel

"Promise. What made you think- Ohh..." said Peyton then looks at Rachel

"What?"

"Nothing." said Peyton

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"

"It's nothing." said Rachel

After partying ALL night, we finally came home.

"You might as well spend the night." said Peyton

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Rachel then throws herself onto the couch

"Well... we should really get to bed... we do start school tomorrow. Ugh!"

"Yeah. Night." said Peyton then goes into her room

"Night." I say then go into mine

"Night." says Rachel then throws a blanket over herself

The next morning, I wake up. I have a huge headache. I get out of bed and start to brush my teeth. Then I look at the clock. IM LATE! The clock said 8:45am. Im suppose to be at the academy at 8:00. I look at my phone and I had missed calls from Peyton. One at 7:42 am. Another at 7:53 am and another at 8:02 am. I got 4 texts from Rachel. One said, "You up?" that was sent at 7:45 am another said, "Better hurry." that was sent at 7:50am, another said, "Class is starting!" that was sent at 8:07am and the last was sent at 8:12am and it read, "Where are you?". I throw my phone on my bed and began scanning my closet and drawers. I finally found an outfit and I throw my hair in a bun, grab my bag and purse, slide my phone in my pocket and grab my car keys and head out the door.

I finally make it to the academy and I knocked on the door. I saw Rachel and she motioned her hand for me to come in. I came in and the class stopped and turned thier attention on me.

I walk up to the teacher. She was looking at me with her big blue eyes. I looked at the board and read her name... Mrs... Colens. She looked at me... kinda... disappointed. She looked very younge. Like... maybe about... 26 years old. Anyway...

"Hi, Im Brooke Davis. Im so sorry for being late I-"

"Just take your seat." said

"Ok... would anyway like to tell me the rules of fashion or what a design is?" asked but no one raised their hand.

"How about you... Ms. Late." said

"Me?"

"Yeah." she said nodding her head

"Umm... ummm... A design is the visual appearance of a product, such as a skirt with ruffles or the cut or decorative pattern on a shirt. If the design is unique, it can be registered. This gives the designer protection for the visual appearance of the product, but not its feel, material or function. If the feel, material or function of bed linen could be registered as a design, the market would become monopolised. However, Australian artist Ken Done was able to register pillowcases and quilt covers featuring his unique artwork because they were new and distinctive. Similarly, while a designer would not be able to register the feel, material or function of jeans. A design must be new and distinctive to be registered. This means it can't be the same or similar to designs already produced (even in a sketch). There are certain designs that can't be registered, including designs featuring scandalous graphics. To prevent registration being refused or revoked, applicants need to be sure their design is new and distinctive. Before filing a design application, you can search existing design records. Legal action may be taken against you if you infringe the rights of another designer.A registered design that has been examined and certified gives you a legally enforceable right to use your product's design and prevent others from using your design without your permission. Advice and assistance in design registration can be sought from a professional. Patent attorneys and intellectual property lawyers can be found in the Yellow Pages and on the IP Professional's and other sites page websiteIf you have already disclosed your design (e.g. exhibited, sold copies, catalogued or posted your lookbook on your website), you may no longer be able to register it as it may not be considered to be new and distinctive. However, you can use a formal publication process to prevent others from obtaining certification of a similar alternative option to registration is called publication. While this doesn't give you any rights in respect to the design, it does prevent others from obtaining certification. Therefore, if you are unable to register your design but want to prevent others from obtaining registration for the same design, a formal publication request can be used. You may consider publication as a defensive strategy where registration cannot be obtained." I was finally finished and I felt like I wanted to pass out

"Way to go, Brooke!" yells Rachel and then gives her an evil look

"You did very well." said

"Well? I just said a mouth full. My mouth is dry... im about to pass out and all you can say is VERY WELL?" I snapped

"Well yes. I gave you a choice to answer one out of the two questions. You answered on thank god. Then you started babbling about things I didnt even discuss yet." said

" ? I've done fashion. Rhousands. Ive studied fashion but I wanted the chance to study with professionals. Now... if what I said isnt good enough for you... then maybe your not a real professional."

"It was good but it's not what I asked for." said

"Does it matter? I bet half of the class didnt even know that. I bet the WHOLE class didnt know that."

"You're right, you know it and they don't so why don't you leave and teach yourself." said then leaves from standing in front of me and goes to sit behind her desk

"Fine. But these students arent gonna make it as big time fashion designers if al your doing is teaching them definetions."

"You may not make it at all with that attitude." said

"Oh Im gonna make it. You'll see." then I leave the room and slam the door behind

"Im tired of people underestimating me. Im gonna show all of them. I'll be something. Just you watch." I mutter to myslef as Im walking down the hall to the door that leads to leaving the building

From The Author: My very own little special quote to this story: "You never really know how it feels to say goodbye until you're standing in front of the person oyu love and you feel like it's the end but... it's not the end. Because if it's love then.. it'll come back and you know that it's meant to be. You just gotta believe. Just... don't say goodbye."


	18. Chapter 18

"You're up early." said Peyton

"I never fell asleep. I was up all night designing this."

"Brooke that's...-" I cut Peyton off

"Stylish? I know but it's not finished."

"You doing really good." said Peyton

"I know."

"So... Rachel told me about what happened yesterday at the academy." said Peyton

"Rachel really needs to learn how to mind her business."

"Well, my best friend didnt tell me so someone had to." said Peyton

"Look, Im sorry I didn't tell you. I was... so determined to prove her wrong that I forgot."

"I guess I'll accept your apology. Only... if you let me and Rachel throw a house warming party." said Peyton

"Uh... no."

"Why?" asked Peyton

"Umm.. you and Rachel have class tomorrow. Unless you wanna end up like me I suggest you not throw a party."

"No. See unlike you, while you were gone. Me and Rachel threw alot of parties and snuck into alot a clubs so we're use to it. To the piont where we can still get up on time in the mornings. So... can we please throw a party?" asked Peyton

"Fine. But.. don't distract me. Im still trynna work on this design."

"Ok. Deal." said Peyton then dials Rachel's number and walks away

"Hey everybody. I just wanna say thank you for attending our party and... Have Fun!" yells Rachel

"Nice party, huh?" asked Owen

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Rachelle and Kaitlyn sure know how to decorate a condo." said Owen

"Brooklyn and Kaitlyn."

"Huh?" asked Owen

"It's me and Kaitlyn. This is our condo. Rachel is just a friend who stays a night from time to time."

"Well.. you have a great taste." said Owen

"I should. Im um... a fashion designer."

"Look who's bragging." said Owen laughing

"I am not." I say laughing

"Well umm... you may not know this but Im a bartender." said Owen

"Really? Congratulations." I say laughing, "Look Owen, you're nice and funny but you should know that Im in a long distance relationship with a guy that I really love and it's kinda difficult for me talking to you but I am and Im enjoying it. Long as you know that we're just friends."

"Yeah, Im cool with that." said Owen

"Ok."

"Well, what we talking bout?" asked Rachel

"Nothing. Just making conversation." said Owen

"You know, for someone who didnt wana be distracted... you have a very hot distraction." Peyton whispers in my ear

"I was actually... just about to go into my studio and work on some designs."

"Come on. You're at a party... don't think those designs can wait? Come on, when's the last time you went to a party?" asked Owen

"Graduation." then me and Owen start to laugh

"I think it's time we change that." says Owen then pulls me onto the dance floor, "Loosen up. Have fun."

"I know how to have fun. TRUST ME."

"Then show me." said Owen

"You know, responsible Brooke is fun but party Brooke is funner." said Rachel

"Mhm.. hmm." said Peyton

Finally the party was over and I have to admitt, I had fun. I suddenly get a beep on my laptop. It's a videochat request from Lucas. I grabbed the labtop off my bed and clicked "accept."

_"Hey pretty girl." said Lucas_

"Hey broody. How's it going?"

_"It's good. The book is coming along great and Haley's doing wonderful. Everything is good." said Lucas_

"That's great!"

_"How's the academy?" asked Lucas_

"It's... ummm... fun. It's very fun. I love it."

_"That's great too Brooke." said Lucas_

"Thanks. Well, Im kinda tired. I'll take to you tomorrow?"

_"You bet." said Lucas_

"K, love you."

_"Love you too." said Lucas then signs off_

"Why didnt you tell him?" asked Rachel

"Him and Haley are doing so well. I don't wanna throw my fire on their grease."

"Huh?" asked Peyton and Rachel

"I don't know! Ugh! What I meant was, I don't wanna knocked him off his high horse with my bad news."

"Ohh..." said Peyton and Rachel

"You couldnt just say that the first time?" said Peyton

"Ugh! Im going to bed." then I go into my room and throw myself on my bed before I knew it... I was knocked OUT!

I woke up the next morning. It was 2:03pm. I looked at my phone and I got one text message at 7:37 from Lucas. It read, "Morning pretty girl. About to head to school. Wish you a great day. Love you."

I smiled after reading the text and put my phone back onto my nightstand. I pulled the covers back and got out of bed and got some clothes and headed to take a shower.

When I finally got out of the shower, I noticed the time. It was almost 2:27pm. I decided to head to a new diner that just opened up and get some food.

"Welcome to Eve's Diner." said the hostess when I walked through the door

"Hi. Im Kelsi. How may I serve you?" asked a waitress

"Umm... I don't think Im ready to order just yet. Just looking through the menu."

"Ok. Well, can I interest you in Sweet Tea? Strawberry Lemonade? Blackberry Ice Tea?" asked Kelsi

"Umm... Can I get a latte?"

"Ok. I'll be right back with your latte." said Kelsi then walks away

"A Latte? You realize like 3:00 right?" asked Owen as he sits down on the other side of the booth

"Are you stalking me?"

"How would this be stalking you? You came to a club and Im the bartender. Not exactly stalking and I was invited to a party at a house I didnt know you lived in. That's not exactly stalking. See... honestly... it seems as if you're stalking me." said Owen

"Why would I stalk you?"

"Because Im Tom Crusie and Nick Lachey mixed together." said Owen

"You heard that?"

"Yep. Pretty good compliment." said Owen

"Look Owen. I told you about the place I am right now."

"I know. Im not looking to go out. I did say I was gonna be your friend though. Im not gonna change that." said Owen

"I don't want you to change that. You make a pretty good friend." then Owen smiles at me

"Ok. Here's your latte. Oh.. I.. didnt know you had a friend." said Kelsi

"She doesnt. I was umm... just leaving." said Owen then leaves the diner

"Wait. Owen!" then I run out of the diner, "Owen, what's wrong?"

"I umm... I saw something in the latte. I knew you would run after me if I keft." said Owen

"So.. this is you're idea of saving me from something in a Latte that couldve been what? A melted marshmellow?"

"Oh... right. Well, you don't need to go to that old diner anyway. Come with me." said Owen

"Why should I?" I said with a gentle smile

"Because.. I want you to. Plus... I hear I have smokin biceps." said Owen then I let out a laugh and we began to run for no particular reason

It's about 6:00pm when me and Owen make it to the condo.

"Wow Owen. I really had a good time."

"Yeah well.. that's what friends are for right." said Owen then I realize that I left my phone at home and that's why no one had texted or called me so I head to my room and grab my phone.

As I am walking back toward the living room, tears roll down my face.

"What's wrong?" asked Owen as he's walking up to me

"Nothing. It's just my boyfriend. Telling me he loves me like he always does."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Owen

"I love him too... And I miss him like hell but... I think Im starting to like you."

"Oh." said Owen

"Yeah." then I sink into my chair

"Hey hey hey. That doesnt make you a bad person. Ok.. this doesnt change who you are or how you feel about him. I mean, there's nothing going on between us." said Owen

"I just feel so guilty."

"Why Brooke? You don't have a reason to." saod Owen

"Because... I think I might wanna kiss you."

"Good." said Owen

"Good?!"

"Yeah. Because I wanna kiss you too." said Owen then leans in and presses his lips on mine.

"Owen."

"Im sorry." said Owen

"No. Don't be." then I clear my throat, "Im gonna go in my room. You can let yourself out right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry bout it." said Owen then I go into my room. I hear the door open and close and I walk back into the living and see Owen still standing there

"What are you still doing here?"

"I couldnt leave." said Owen then walks to me and picks me up and starts to kiss me then carries me into my room

It's the next morning...

(Yawns) "Ugh. What time is it?" then I pick up my phone and unlock it

"9 am." said Peyton

"Really? Huh. Why arent you in school?"

"Its Saturday." said Peyton

"Really? Huh."

"Have a fun night with Owen?" asked Peyton

"Oh my God! How could I be so stupid?! Where is he anyway?"

"Gone. Yeah.. he creeped out of here about 6:00 this morning." said Peyton

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. I guy he just that kind of guy who's in it for the bang. How's Lucas by the way?" asked Peyton then I slam my head into my pillow

"Hey Brooke. Didnt think I'll see you in here." said Owen

"Why? Because you got a bang and then dropped me?"

"No. Because it's early." said Owen

"Right. You know, Ive hung out with guys before. Just for fun. Then I met Lucas and realized that it's more than fun. He showed me love. And trust and compassion. Somethnig I didnt know existed. And now he's gone so I met you and yeah, we had fun. But we still had a little romance then and there even though we didnt want to welcome it.. it was still there Owen. I had trust in you and yes I love Lucas but you were building something in my heart. And I didnt know it but finally I did... and I gave it to you and you took it as some kind of welcome mat to get into my bed and then I probably wanted to happen and at the same time I didnt. But you can't just take advantage of me!"

"I didnt take advantage of you."

"Yes you did! You slept with me and then just left.. you creeped out. You just left like a theif in the night. You didnt stay. You didnt even telll me you were leaving. The least you could have did was told me!"

"Im sorry Brooke." said Owen

"No! It's my fault. For hanging out with you, letting you into my house... kissing you. And not for seeing what a complete jackass you are! It's my fault. And I can prmise you it won't happen again." then I began to walk off

"Brooke!" Owen yells

"I love Lucas!"

"Do you?" asked Owen

"Yes. And now I have to keep this from him for like... the next four years. So thank you Owen." then I leave


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey pretty girl." said Lucas

"Hey."

"You look upset. What's wrong?" asked Lucas

"Nothing. It's just... the academy... is.. alot of work and I havent been getting much sleep lately."

"Oh. Then go get some rest beautiful, and I'll talk to you later." said Lucas

"Ok."

"Oh, by the way I have a surprise for you." said Lucas

"What is it?"

"Nah nah nah. You're gonna have to wait and see." said Lucas

"Fine. Cya."

"Love you." said Lucas

"..."

"Brooke!" yells Lucas

"Huh?"

"I said I love you." said Lucas

"Oh.. umm... I love you too." then I sign off on the videochat

"Wow." said Peyton

"What are you wowing about?"

"You're conversation with Lucas. Isnt that like the first conversation you've had in like 3 days and that's all you talk about?" asked Peyton

"Lucas isnt a man with many words."

"Lucas isnt the problem. You are." said Peyton

"How am I the problem?"

"Because.. you were thinking about Owen the whole time you were talking to Lucas. And that's not even the worst part." said Peyton

"Then what is?"

"You don't love him anymore Brooke!" yells Peyton

"Yes I do."

"What person gets distracted when the person they so called love tells them they love them? And then you hesitated to say it back! You said umm... if you loved him you wouldnt have gotten distracted and if you did you would have told him you loved him immdiately." said Peyton

"Ok. I admit.. Im not the same girl as I was when high school started. Ive made millions of mistakes since then. And maybe I don't love Lucas AS MUCH as I did before. But I still love him with all of my heart."

"Are you in love with him?" asked Peyton then the doorbell rings, "Saved by the bell. You know you better straighten up.. and soon."

"And why?" I say reaching for the door knob

"Because Lucas is coming." said Peyton as Im standing infront of the door with her back facing the door's direction.. I soon turn around

"What?"

"That's his surprise. I gave him the address and he's coming to surprise you." said Peyton

"Wait what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." said Peyton

"Forgot what?"

"Your anniversary? God Brooke!" yells Peyton

"I know. I know." then I open the door to find Rachel behind it

"Hey." said Rachel then walks through the door

"Come on in." I say aggitated

"What's her problem?" asked Rachel

"Ugh! Nothing." said Peyton

"We still going shopping?" asked Rachel

"Yeah. Let me grab my jacket." said Peyton

"Kay." said Rachel then Peyton goes to get her jacket, "Nice work."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Owen. It's all over that he banged you. Hmm... I wonder how Lucas would feel?" asked Rachel

"Bitch you better not say ANYTHING!"

"Im not what you should be worrying about. See.. I hear Lucas is coming and I don't think that this is all gonna blow over by tomorrow. So.. you need to fix it. Because if you don't... you're little relationship with Lucas? Is gonna be over. Done. So I suggest you get your ass off of your shoulders and fix this mess you made." said Rachel then Peyton comes back

"Im ready." said Peyton

"Kay. Later Brooke." said Rachel then her and Peyton leave

"Bitch."

"Owen!" I yell walking into the club

"Look who's back. I havent seen you in what... 2 days?" asked Owen

"Yeah."

"Come to curse me out again?" asked Owen

"Don't act like you didnt deserve it. Matter of fact, you're about to get another one."

"What did I do this time?" asked Owen

"You told everyone you slept with me. That was suppose to be between me and you."

"I didnt tell anyone." said Owen

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! You can in here and you caused a scene. Yelling? Everyone heard you. So your business being out there is your fault." said Owen

"God. Im sorry. It's just.. Lucas is coming tomorrow and he doesnt know about... you know. I wanna tell him. Im going to tell him but I don't want him to hear it before I get a chance to say it. It's suppose to be our anniversary tomorrow and I gotta drop a bomb on it."

"Brooke.. Im sorry." said Owen then tries to give me a hug

"I don't need your pity. Matter of fact.. I don't need you." then I leave the club

"Peyton!"

"Yes Brooke?" asked Peyton annoyed

"Rarr. How about this one?"

"Brooke, you've tried on 7 dresses and all of them were great..." said Peyton

"I know but.. everything has to be perfect."

"Gonna tell him about Owen?" asked Peyton

"Yep. I don't want things to be like last time. Im not keeping anymore secrets." then the doorbell rings and I answer it

"Surprise pretty girl." said Lucas then kisses me

"Umm.. Imma go.. entertain myself. Nice seeing you Luke." said Peyton then grabs her purse and leaves

"Seems like you're doing great."

"Yeah. But enough about me. What you been up to?" asked Lucas

"I havent been going to the academy."

"But I thought it was your dream." said Lucas

"It is. Well, it was. But I've been making alot of great designs and Im thinking about selling them online or something. So.. it'll be like... a job."

"Long as you're doing what you love it doesnt matter right?" asked Lucas

"Speaking of love. I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay." said Lucas

"I slept with someone. His name is Owen."

"What?" asked Lucas

"Im sorry."

"You know. It doesnt matter." said Lucas

"Wait. Huh?"

"Brooke. Im not gonna lie and say that it doesnt hurt that you cheated but you were honest and I know that was hard. Now, we havent really been a couple lately and we've havent seen each other in a while. So.. I understand. And Im willing to look pass it if you do me a favor." said Lucas then I look at him confused, "Brooke Penelope Davis." then he pulls our a ring box

"Lucas?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis..."

"Lucas Eugene Scott."

"... will you marry me?" asked Lucas

"Oh my God."

"We don't have to get married right now. I know we're just 18 but... I realized that I want us to be together forever. So... will you marry me?" asked Lucas


End file.
